Wars of the Dark
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: It started thousands of years ago: the wars between species for control of the night and thus the world. But now the wars have been reduced to small riots, but not for long. There's a plot brewing, one that will drench the streets in blood once more.
1. Prologue: Death of a Monster

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yes. ANOTHER multi-chap fic. XP Oye. Me keeling meself. (accented) XP**

**Well, I've typed up a couple chapters of this, so I feel safe in posting this. **

**And – sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. School is being a bitch – as always. XP**

**But I'm working on it! Please know that, and please be patient, okay?**

**Hope ya like this brand SPANKIN' new STORY:D**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Prologue: Death of a Monster**

_The beast lunged at him, striking his arm and nearly severing it with its teeth had he not sliced the monster's belly with a blade. With a mighty heave, he threw the beast away near the surrounding foliage, and the creature struggled to get up._

"_You've lost the battle, __**beast**__," he snarled, walking over to the creature to grip it by the throat, easily lifting it up into the air. The beast lashed out with its claws, but couldn't reach. It began to say something, but pressure on its throat stopped the words before they could even be formed. Sinister eyes glinted in the light. "Prepare to die." _

_The creature whined, grimacing in pain. _

_With a blood thirsty roar, he brought his hand around and drove it into the creature's chest, fisting the raw, beating heart and yanking it out in a splatter of hot red. _

_The beast – not yet dead – raised its muzzle and howled sorrowfully to the woods. If the other's senses weren't clouded in bloodlust, he would've heard the mourning howl of another – the sound echoing throughout the night drenched in light from the red moon. _

_The dead creature dropped to the earth with a dull thump, as the man stared in fascination at his hand – at the still faintly beating heart. He could feel it moving – struggling, it seemed – in between his fingers. _

_Slowly, his mind blank, he raised the dying muscle to his mouth and bit, a brilliant burst of copper washing over his tongue and down his throat, staining not just his teeth but his own heart as well. _

_He devoured the dying strength within moments, feeling a strange sensation come over his body as he slowly – carefully – licked the blood off his fingers with a calculating care. _

_He decided he liked the taste as he turned and left the park, entering the deserted streets on the other side as if nothing had happened. _

_From far away in the dense trees of the forest, a monster howled mournfully, the sound making the red moon dull and blur – as if it itself was crying. _

_But no one heard except for the creature itself. _

**End Prologue: Death of a Monster**

**Teehee! You'll find out what kind of fic this is next chapter:)**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Night One: Meeting

**Konnichi wa!**

**Haha! I'm so happy you liked the prologue! **

**I'm officially in love with this story. **

**And thanks to Kina-chan's story, Difference in Age, for inspiration for this chapter, and thus the story:)**

**Like, REALLY. :D :D :D**

**You'll see why eventually! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night One: Meeting**

He yawned, stretching as he watched the moon slowly rise. Absentmindedly, he scratched the cuff of his long-sleeve, silken dress shirt.

"Going out again?"

He turned his head to see a dark-headed man with piercing silver eyes lounging against the doorframe, arms and ankles crossed. He grinned at him.

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

The other merely gazed at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No thanks," he replied, stepping to the side to allow the first man to pass. "Just come back unscathed."

The other turned his head to grin at him.

"No problem! I'll be back!" Turning once more, he broke into a jog and jumped down the stairs.

Once outside, he walked leisurely down to the nearest bar, hands in his pockets as he whistled a randomly drawn out tune. The streets weren't that crowded – it being a weekday – and he wasn't really concerned with meeting anyone that could've posed as a threat. In reality, there were only a rare few that could cause _him _to sweat.

He arrived at the place and opened the door, slipping inside.

Slowly, he seated himself at the bar, carefully gnawing his bottom lip as he looked around, scanning the crowd.

"What'll it be, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Tequila with lime," he replied, not even looking at the other. The man nodded and went to work.

As he scanned the crowd, his eyes were drawn to a booth at the far back of the bar, where a strange couple was sitting.

The first person he saw was bleach white – brown hair falling around a triangular face as long, snake-like fingers wrapped around a small, squat glass of _some _mixed drink or another. He was snickering, it seemed, at the person next to him, or perhaps, something the other had said.

His eyes widened.

The second person was dazzling – that was the only word he could think of to describe the other. Long black hair cascaded down thin shoulders, outlining a round face caught between adulthood and youth. Black eyes sparkled with mirth – it took him a few moments to realize it was mocking – as the shapely mouth curved upwards into a small smile, showing off just a hint of white teeth.

He immediately wondered why such a pair was sitting together, and why a child was at a bar. The man beside him saw him looking.

"Ah – guess you're wondering the same thing, 'ay?" The man slurred, obviously drunk. He blinked at him.

"Well, yes. I suppose," he replied. The other shook his head.

"The kid – he's a whore. Rather expensive too from what I 'ear."

He blinked in shock.

"_HE_? A whore?" Then out of pure curiosity, "How much does it cost?"

The man grinned, winking sleazily at him.

"Lookin' to get laid, are ya?" He asked. The first man shot him a disgusted look and resisted the urge to grab the glass in his hand and shove it up the other's nose. The drunken man saw the look and shrugged. "Two hundred for sex, hundred fifty for head is what I 'ear."

The other blinked and then looked at the couple again – the elder man was running his fingers through the boy's silken black hair, the boy looking down at the fingers with a slight aura of distaste.

_But he CAN'T be more than sixteen. _He thought with a bit of distress. _What's a child doing as a whore?_

As he watched, the boy raised his hand and carefully set it on the other's, stilling the man's wandering fingers. The man looked down at him and the teen raised his head, speaking softly into the elder's ear. After a moment, the man grinned, laying a few bills on the table for the drinks and allowing the boy to get out of the booth before following suit.

Eyes blank, the boy allowed himself to be gently pulled out of the bar. In doing so, he passed the place where the man was sitting.

As he watched, the boy lifted his eyes and they connected with the man's for a split second.

The teen's eyes widened, but then they quickly narrowed into something seductive, but at the same time, sinister as he gave the man a mocking smile.

"_Come. Come see," _the expression seemed to breathe, sending an urge to follow through the man's body. In a moment of decision, he trained his shot of tequila, laid a five dollar bill on the counter, and followed.

When he got out of the bar, they weren't to be found, but – following the smell of lust and sweat – he reached a dark alley where a large form pushed another up against the stone wall.

The two were silent, and the man peeked into the alley to watch, unable to help it.

Through his keen eyesight, he watched as the boy's hands trailed expertly down the clothed body, the elder man's own fingers digging into the teen's hips as their mouths clashed.

Slowly, the boy's hands snuck into the man's waistline, fingering the man's hips.

"Heh."

That breath of a smirk was the only warning both men got before the teen thrust upwards with his fist, the knuckles slamming into the elder man's jaw and making him fly backwards.

Just as quickly – like a flash of lightning – the boy lashed upwards once more with a glint of steel, his left hand crashing into the soft part of the skull underneath the lobe of the man's right ear.

Silently – without even a cry of surprise – the man fell, landing with a sickening thump.

The first man could only watch – eyes wide – as the boy walked up to the comatose body and raised a heeled foot, slamming it down into the man's stomach as he set his hands on his hips. The boy's voice – surprisingly deep and calm but nevertheless mocking – echoed in the empty alleyway.

"Heheh – poor little snake. You must feel so pathetic. So many assassination attempts foiled, only to be killed at the hands of a penniless whore. Funny how the world works, huh?"

The boy leaned down, his foot still in the man's stomach.

"Now let's see what you've got."

Quickly, he tore something from the man's belt and raised it to his eyes, his back to the street. After a moment, he tsked, feigning throwing away the object before sticking it in his back pocket. The man saw a flash of metal before the object vanished. "Che – YOU don't have the real one either! And you call yourself a lord! Tsk!" The boy's voice was cold and condescending. "How ridiculous!"

Then he paused, and his head turned slightly to face the street.

"You know, it's spineless to spy," he sneered. The man, blinking, stepped into the alleyway.

"Who says I was spying?" He countered. "YOU wanted me to come!"

The boy turned his head to blink at the man from over his shoulder before giving an icy laugh.

"That's true, isn't it? Haha!" He laughed again, opening his eyes and surveying the man with intense, sinister eyes as he smirked. "You vampires are amazingly perceptive."

The man blinked – this time fighting down panic.

"So you know…" he breathed. "How?"

The boy crossed his arms, gripping his upper arms with the opposite hand. Leisurely, he shrugged.

"No real reason. It's just ridiculously obvious a person is a vampire – once you know what to look for." He flashed the man a smile and winked – both actions giving the man the feeling the boy was laughing at him. "You know it, don't you?"

The man blinked.

"Yes, I do," he replied cautiously. Then he remembered the elder man lying behind the boy. "Why did you kill him?" Then as it crossed his mind, "And how old are you?"

The boy sneered distastefully at him.

"And why should I let a vampire into my personal goals, hm?" He replied smartly, flicking his hair over his shoulder. "I'm sixteen, and the reason why I killed that _idiot _is no concern of YOURS."

The vampire glared at him.

"You little –"

"Besides," the boy continued leisurely. "Something tells me this won't be the last time we see each other. Perhaps I'll tell you the reason sometime, but for now, just forget you ever saw it." He smiled – the expression mocking once more – and winked, clasping his hands behind his back as his hair swayed around his frame. The other blinked.

"So… what's your name?"

The boy merely looked at him before smirking.

"Sasuke. And don't worry, _little vampire_, we'll see each other again." He turned as the other was about to shout in rage. He gave two crisp jerks at the wrist with two fingers outstretched as the others curled into his palm – a small wave. "Taataa."

With a mighty leap, the boy vanished.

**End Night One: Meeting**

**Heheheh… -snickers-**

**I love it! XD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Day One: Rage

**Konnichi wa!**

**Sunday, and all my homework is done! Well, most of it anyway…**

**Sniff… Today was the last performance of The Curse of Frankenstein. We had a good run, and I'm kinda sad I won't be able to spend nearly everyday with those people – they're just so amazing and wonderful to be around, after all – but there'll be more plays in the future. :) **

**I can't wait until then, though! –cries-**

**Well, this story has gotten a lotta hype! I'm so happy!**

**:D I've got some plans… XD**

**Hope you like it!**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day One: Rage**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KID!"

The brunette raised his head to see the blonde storming in. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Naruto – you're too loud. And what do you mean, 'that kid'?"

Naruto glared at him.

"I mean that kid I met last night! I went to a bar, and I saw him _KILL _a man!"

The other blinked, obviously not caring.

"And? You've seen murder before."

Naruto howled in rage.

"NEJI! THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEAN! THIS KID WASN'T NATURAL AT _ALL_! HE KILLED THE GUY SO EASILY – LIKE IT WAS CHILD'S PLAY! DOESN'T THAT STRIKE YOU AS _ODD_?"

Neji blinked.

"Not really. Seeing as how _we're _odd in every sense, I really can't see anything else as _odd _now."

Naruto glared at him, slumping against the table across from the brunette.

"Neji, I'm going to kill you," he mumbled. Said brunette clucked his tongue and resumed reading.

"Yet another reason why we're odd in all sense of the world – you can't," he replied monotonously. Naruto growled but said nothing more for a moment.

"Neji…"

The brunette looked up to see Naruto staring at the wood of the table, now in a chair. Neji mentally applauded the blonde's control before replying.

"Yes?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the wood.

"That kid… he knew. He _knew _that I was a vampire."

Neji's eyes widened.

"My, my – now THAT'S strange," he commented. "How did he find out?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He just said that… it was obvious a person was a vampire… once you knew what to look for."

Neji cocked his head.

"Well, it IS possible to tell that a person is a vampire just from sight alone – but you must be very close to the person in order to tell."

Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe."

_But there was something more. I'm sure of it! That kid just totally freaked me out –_

The brunette surveyed the other for a moment before speaking.

"Did you eat anything?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No. After that run in with that kid, I completely lost my appetite."

Neji blinked.

"Now THAT is strange."

Naruto rounded on him.

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

The brunette didn't blink.

"This kid… what did he call himself?"

The blonde blinked.

"He… called himself Sasuke."

"Any last name?"

"None."

Neji looked down at the table in thought.

"Hmm… 'Sasuke'… it sounds familiar." He closed his book and got up, walking away to the lounge. "I'll ask Shikamaru if he knows anything about it, okay?" He called over his shoulder as he left. "You get some sleep – you look like you need it."

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his rumbling belly.

_How __**anyone**__ can go to sleep on an empty stomach is beyond me! _He thought bitterly. Sighing, he turned to the stairs and climbed upwards to his room to do as Neji suggested.

* * *

_Quiet feet padded through the stone corridors until the bearer emerged in the huge throne room, immediately heading to the person on the throne, who held his arms out to encompass the small frame. _

"_So did anything turn up?" He breathed into the other's ear as the smaller settled comfortably on his lap, purring softly as the man's hands ran comfortingly through silken locks. Black, calculating eyes opened at the question, the soft candle light of the room making them glitter with a sinister aura. The other shifted, wrapping lithe arms around the man's neck as the elder pressed a larger hand at the other's back, the other hand draping itself across a hip._

"_No," the other replied bitterly as his feet daggled over the arm of the chair. The man shook his head with a grim smile. "The artifact was a fake – the trail's gone cold again." _

_The man heard the tiredness in the smaller one's voice as he lowered his head to kiss at the soft neck. _

"_You can catch a whiff of something later," he told the other. "I know you can – you ARE talented in THAT particular area, after all."_

_The younger gave him a suggestive smile. _

"_I'm SO much better at __**other things **__than just THAT, my lord."_

_The man caught the underlying innuendos and smiled, lowering his head to brush his lips against the other's. _

"_Yes. I know you are. How about you prove it to me now, and then we can worry about the quest later? You'll find the one you seek eventually." _

"_Yes," the other breathed as the man's hands began to trail. "I'll find him – I know I will." Then the black orbs narrowed, the endless depths flashing with equally endless rage. "And when I do, I'll kill him – him AND his __**entire**__ race." _

**End Day One: Rage**

**Short. But necessary, I think. :D**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Night Two: Massacre

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! Sorry it took so long! –bows- But here it is! **

**For explanation why it took so long, please see **_**Creation of Bloodlust**_**, chapter four. **

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night Two: Massacre**

"NARUTO!"

The other was jolted awake by the shrill cry. Immediately, he was up out of his bed and down the stairs. That had been Neji's voice.

"WHAT?" He bellowed as he raced into Shikamaru's room. "WHAT IS IT?"

Both geniuses were rushing past him, grabbing their nighttime coats.

"Hurry, Naruto!" Neji exclaimed as he yanked his arms through the sleeves. "We have to go – it's bad!"

Without another word, Naruto grabbed his own coat and followed the other two out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene of whatever had stricken terror into Neji and Shikamaru, there was several of the group there already – Naruto could sense them inside of the building.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Neji!" The other blonde in the group – Ino Yamanaka – raced up to them. "Thank God you're here! Oh, hurry – it's awful!"

The three exchanged glances before racing after Ino.

They were outside of a pharmacy in the very middle of the city – underneath, in the basement, illegal drugs had been sold and traded. The owner of the drugstore had been caught and the store had been shut down years ago. Nowadays, the basement was used as a hangout for vampires.

Ino wrenched open a two-by-four that had been used to seal off the premises before rushing inside, Neji and Shikamaru slipping through after her. Naruto gave a glance at the graffiti on the outside walls, then to the blood red moon that loomed in the sky before following suit.

A few others were already inside.

Naruto quickly nodded to Shino, Zabuza, and Sakura before rushing into the main room.

The blonde she-vampire opened a secret passage in the corner of the room, revealing stairs that led to a dark corridor.

"This way," she breathed quietly. "We discovered them just a few minutes ago."

Blinking, the three vampires followed her.

They reached an ominous door that seemed to loom above them, warning them to turn and run.

Swallowing, Ino raised her hand and slid her fingers around the metal of the knob, turning it and pushing the door in before stepping to the side.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Red hot copper was everywhere, splashed on the walls and soaked into the carpet.

"No way…" he breathed.

He looked upon the mutilated bodies of his fellow vampires.

Limbs were torn off, bodies were hacked into pieces, heads were ripped off the spine and insides were strewn all over the floor. The lumps of useless flesh slumped against each other, eyes glazed over in death or not there at all, the gaping holes of where they _should have been_ staring up at the ceiling.

Upon the opposite wall was a message, written neatly in fresh, dripping blood.

"_**HELL WILL COME TO ALL WHO MOCK DEATH"**_

Naruto gulped as he read the line beneath it.

"_**DARE THE DARKNESS – I'LL BE WAITING"**_

"Who did this…?" He breathed. Ino swallowed, and held up a rectangular card.

"This was stuck on the body of the eldest vampire," she murmured. Blinking, Naruto took the card from her and looked at it.

"The murderer's calling card?" He murmured to himself. On the front was a picture of the blood red moon – identical to the one lingering in the heavens outside, albeit the fact that the moon on the card was slashed open, and blood was dripping from the deep gash and into the air beneath it. Naruto flipped the card over. On the back was another sentence.

"_**Courtesy of F. U."**_

"Well, that's not very nice," Shikamaru commented, looking at the card from over Naruto's shoulder.

"This isn't a time for joking, Shikamaru," Neji chided. He then looked to Ino. "How old was the vampire this card was in?"

Ino glanced around nervously and gulped.

"We assume he was over nine hundred years old," she murmured.

Naruto almost dropped the card as the other two gasped. All of them knew that the older a vampire, the more powerful he was. Naruto wouldn't _DARE _challenge even a vampire that was five hundred years old, much less _NINE _hundred.

Neji seemed to be the only one actually thinking.

"And how old was the youngest?"

Ino looked at him grimly.

"Four hundred," she replied.

The other three jaws' dropped.

"_**NO WAY!**_" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"There must be at least a hundred and fifty slaughtered vampires in this room!" Neji yelled. "How on EARTH could someone take them all down so easily?"

"We're not sure if it was one person or a group," Ino replied softly, not meeting his eyes. "But you're right – the kills are extremely recent, and there wasn't even a hint that anything was going on down here until we arrived because the smell of death was lingering – and fresh."

Naruto swallowed, thankful he hadn't had anything to eat after all as his stomach rolled and twisted.

"This is impossible…" Shikamaru murmured. "Even a group – _NO ONE _could take down a nine hundred!"

"But apparently someone _DID_," Naruto muttered bitterly. He stared at the card for a moment – musing over whether to rip it up or not – before shoving it to Neji, who calmly put it in his pocket. He turned to Ino.

"Any fingerprints?"

"None."

"DNA samples?"

"All the bodies are clean."

"DAMMIT!" Naruto whirled and slammed his fist into the doorframe, instantly snapping that leg of the arch in half. "HOW CAN A PERSON KILL SO MANY WITHOUT A SINGLE TRACE OF EVIDENCE?"

Neji looked at him solemnly.

"They DID leave evidence, Naruto. The message on the wall, AND the calling card."

"THAT'S NOT EVIDENCE AT ALL! THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING – WHOEVER DID THIS IS JUST MOCKING US!" Naruto roared. Shikamaru glared at him.

"You were a detective before you became a vampire – use your head, Naruto! We can't rule out ANYTHING when it comes to a case! The smallest piece of paper could decide who's guilty and who's innocent! NEVER forget that!"

Naruto and the other glared at each other for a tense moment. Neji sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do here. Ino, you've already searched through the…" he searched for the right word. "_bodies_… for additional evidence, yes?"

Ino nodded.

"Yes. The attacks on each vampire vary. Some gashes could be bite marks, others, caused by blade. But they're too torn to ribbons for us to be able to tell."

Naruto sniffed the air.

"There's something here though…" he muttered. "Something…" he glanced around at the carnage. "_Animalistic_ – like that bloodlust a predator gets when he's found his prey, helpless and bleeding, out in the open."

"Yes," Neji breathed. "I see what you mean. The evil aura here… it's suffocating."

"C'mon – let's go," Shikamaru stated. "Anyone else feel like they're being crushed?"

Naruto had to agree. The stench of blood wasn't what was making the entire room seem smaller. It was the very apparent thirst for blood, for death.

For terror.

Swallowing, he turned on his heel and followed the other three out the door.

* * *

"_Heheh. Vampires are getting so __**stupid**__ nowadays," a voice breathed from the shadows. "Three hundred years ago, they would've known who it was immediately."_

"_Three hundred years ago saw an extremely different war, brother," another replied. "It was out in the open – not in secret like it is now. Numbers of THEM had excelled instead of declined." _

"_Yes," the first voice agreed. "It was so much more interesting back then, with THEM roaming the streets. NO ONE was safe from them. The holy restraints that forbid vampires from entering homes did not stop THEM from invading. They made blood splash and children scream. THEIR power was most fearsome indeed."_

"_Yes," the second voice breathed. "It's a shame there is only a very few of them left. Now who will take the blame for our OWN evil doings?"_

"_The vampires, of course," the first voice replied silkily. "It had always been our lord's dream to cause civil war among the vampires. They have been united for far too long." _

"_Our lord is dead," the second deadpanned. "HIS dreams are nothing but dust now."_

"_But you must admit, a civil war among the human undead would be so… interesting," the first cooed seductively. _

"_Hmm… yes – you're right," the second amended. "It would be very interesting indeed, but now the vampires have been put on alert – it won't be easy to fool them." _

"_Heheh – I think it will be," the first argued. "The massacre went as planned – they are now completely suspicious of everything and everyone – including their own kind. Their foolish, incompetent minds will create false evidence to explain the unexplainable, and thus they will turn the blame upon their own kind. The blood the vampires have collected these past thousands of years will FINALLY drench the streets, and the wars of the dark will be brought to light again!" _

_There was silence for a moment, and when the second voice spoke again, it seemed to be smiling._

"_Hahaha… yes. The wars of the dark… Blood will wash the streets clean, and turn the river waters red. Terror will reign supreme once more, and THEN… we will feast." _

_Together, the two voices began to laugh – a quiet, sinister cackle – before sending their regards to the blood red moon and vanishing, leaving the city roofs empty, and eerie, with the bloodied moon shining down…_

**Night Two: Massacre**

**-gasps- FINALLY! SOME PLOT! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

**And I know – you all are confused. That's the point. XD**

**Those in favor of seeing the next chapter, review! XD**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	5. Day Two: Confusion

**Yo.**

**I know – I know. You wanna kill me. Yes, I understand. –rolls eyes- Allow me to explain?**

**Well, our internet totally CRASHED until just recently. As it turned out, the built-in modem we had in the computer totally fried. We had to get our entire motherboard fixed, which is always a complete and total pain. And now the C drive doesn't work, so I can't put songs on the computer or burn CD's. It sucks. Not to mention all the homework I'm getting for all the freakin' HONORS classes…**

**OR the new game that I got. –grins- Baten Kaitos Origins for the Gamecube. If you guys played the original Baten Kaitos and loved it – get this game. If Baten Kaitos nearly made me cry, this one HAS to be good too. XD**

**Not to mention that the main character has Sasuke's hair. XD I'm serious. When I first started playing, I'm just like, "HOLY SHIT! THAT GUY STOLE SASUKE'S HAIR AND DYED IT TEAL!"**

**And the graphics are BRILLIANT, as always. XD**

**I'll tell you guys everything else that happened in Treacherous Heart. With luck, I'll be updating THAT today too. But as I'm typing this author's note, I haven't even TYPED up the next chapter to TH, so no promises.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the delay. Thank God I wrote ahead! XD**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day Two: Confusion**

"I don't get it." That was the only thing Naruto could say. "I just don't get it."

Neji sighed, taking off his coat.

"I'm with you there, Naruto. It's so strange that something like this happened. And there's no clear indication who did it – just a murderous message on the wall and a calling card."

"Not to mention the over one _HUNDRED _dead vampires that are now rotting away in that basement underneath the old pharmacy," the blonde snapped, irritated and hungry.

Shikamaru seemed to notice this as he locked the door.

"Go get a blood packet from the fridge, Naruto," he told the vampire. "It's not as good as fresh blood, but it'll do."

Naruto growled.

"Yeah – no shit it's not as good," he snarled, storming into the kitchen and not even bothering to strip himself of coat and shoes. "The fuckers are _cold_."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged glances as the blonde vanished.

"You don't think…" the shirker trailed off. The Hyuuga vigorously shook his head.

"No fucking way," he replied sharply. "They're long gone."

"Perhaps not," Shikamaru stated coolly. "There's always a way to bring them back."

"_NO ONE _would want to bring THEM back, Shika," Neji stated. "They're a mass of chaotic danger that brings confusion and pain wherever they go – THEY won't do anyone ANY good."

"It's a shame they became independent," the shirker commented – almost absentmindedly as he took his shoes off. "They would've been powerful slaves if they had not naturally evolved."

Neji dismissed the comment with a decisive grunt, and Shikamaru wisely dropped it. Then – after taking off his own shoes – the Hyuuga turned to the other, a thought crossing his mind.

"Shikamaru?"

The other raised his head from the calling card he held in his hand, gazing up at him. Neji blinked at him.

"Why did you become a vampire?"

Shikamaru blinked back in surprise at him, but then he smirked.

"Because I was tired of being human," he stated simply, turning to walk to his room and leaving Neji staring in confusion after him.

---------------- ------------------- --------------- ----------------------- --------------

_The small form sighed in contentment, snuggling underneath the covers of the lush bed. The man smiled at the sight, running his fingers through the other's hair. _

"_Did you enjoy yourself?" The man breathed to the other. The smaller form looked up at him, the black orbs sparkling in satisfied happiness. _

"_Yes," the other purred, snuggling up to the man's warmth. "It was amazing!" Then the obsidian eyes grew dark. "There is a problem though." _

_The man shifted slightly. _

"_Problem?" He repeated softly. "What kind of problem?"_

"_They were there," the other breathed. "They watched everything. THEY know."_

_The man's eyes narrowed, and he looked away at the far wall. _

"_Yes…" he murmured. "This COULD be a problem." _

_The younger eyes also narrowed as small fingers clenched the elder shoulder._

"_I hate them," the younger murmured bitterly. "I hate them all so much – they should all just die." _

_The man – who was used to such things – smiled, running his fingers soothingly along the other's back. _

"_Yes, I know," he breathed. "And you will – don't worry. There will be a day that they will all cower in fear at your name, and that day…" he raised a hand to take hold of the younger chin, tilting the smaller head up to lock eyes with wide black orbs. "…is the day you will kill them all." _

_Something – dark and deadly – flashed behind those endless eyes, and the younger nodded, shielding those eyes from view as eyelids closed in satisfaction. _

"_Yes…"_

_The man smirked._

"_But in the meantime…" _

_A shift of weight suddenly found the elder hovering over the smaller, the younger eyes wide in question as delicate fingers held broad shoulders and a powerful leg slid in between two smaller ones. A wide hand – warm and experienced – skated up the back of a soft thigh, the fingertips sliding upwards to somewhere hot and forbidden as their eyes locked._

_The younger blinked. _

"_Master –?"_

_The man sealed the younger lips with his own, pressing the other against the soft, silken mattress. _

_They were both panting for air when they parted, and the elder smiled into the other's open mouth. _

"_I don't ever remember you calling me that before, my dear," he murmured, nuzzling the other's neck. "Tell me, what's the special occasion?" _

_The younger smiled up at him as the lithe body was made bare beneath the elder. _

"_Death, my lord," a soft voice breathed seductively upwards to the man, the smaller eyes glinting with alluring malice. "Death." _

_Grinning and not in the bit confused, the elder bore down heavily onto the smaller body, his heat crashing against the other's. _

"_One day," he heard the younger breathe as skin ceased to be an obstacle. "One day I'll kill them all." _

**End Day Two: Confusion**

**Well, that's that. **

**I hope you liked it, you guys?**

**Review? And be nice when you scold me for being so late, okay? Better late than never. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Night Three: Wolf's Reign

**Yo. **

**Before I say anything, I claim immunity. Do not kill me. **

**I'll make this short. **

**Life has been hectic, plain and simple. Social life has been the pits (with my fucking ex actually having the guts to APOLOGIZE for dumping me on my sixteenth birthday and saying that it was all a lie and that I was worthless and merely a pawn in his fucked up game) and absolutely amazing (with my third wife giving me the first REAL Valentine's Day gift outside of my family that I've ever gotten). I love my life, but my ex needs to die. A guy THAT screwed up doesn't deserve to live. **

**And my Internet has been screwy. I'm sorry. But to make it up, I've got a LOT of updates waiting for you. **

**Hope this makes up for it you guys. **

**Ah, it's Sunday, I feel fat and I still have homework to do at eight at night. Ugh. XP**

**Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night Three: Wolf's Reign **

Neji looked up to see Naruto storming into the dining room and into the entrance hall, yanking his coat from the hanger. The man blinked.

"Where are YOU going?" The Hyuuga asked. The blonde didn't look at him.

"Out," he snapped simply, opening the door to slam it shut behind him. Neji sighed and shook his head.

_That stupid idiot._

* * *

Naruto stormed into the nearest club, yanking off his jacket and tossing it to the nearest waiter, who put it on the coat racks near the door.

He had needed to get out – the sight of all those vampires the night before had disturbed him, and he needed something to let loose for a while.

The techno that had been pumping rudely cut off, and one of the lights focused on the large stage at the very back, revealing a man that the blonde recognized as the owner of the club.

He smiled at everyone, a microphone stand in front of him at the very edge of the stage.

"_Welcome everyone!" _He called as the crowd began to gather. _"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and – as you know – we have a very special show tonight! I'd like to introduce to you – live!" _He threw out his arms to the curtain behind him. _"__**WOLF'S REIGN**__!"_

The crowd began to cheer hysterically, and Naruto was left feeling dumb.

'_Wolf's Reign'? Who the hell are they?_

Suddenly the lights dimmed down, and the crowd quieted, all individuals simultaneously hushed by anticipation.

An electric guitar opened the song, followed by another. Drums joined in, and the stage remained dark as a voice flowed from the speakers. Due to Naruto's excellent vision, he saw the curtain being pulled away as a four forms stepped up to the crowd.

For some reason, he thought the voice sounded familiar.

"_**My name is volatile**_

_**I've been this way a long while**_

_**I'd surely like to rest – but the energy gets the best of me and – **_

_**(check it out) **_

_**It's been a wild ride – I wouldn't change a minute**_

_**I can't slow down inside – **_

_**I guess that's why I live it – **_

_**WATCH IT NOW –!**_

The lights suddenly flashed on as the guitars and drums suddenly jumpstarted to a much faster beat, and the crowd screamed as the band was revealed – allowing Naruto to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

It took a few moments to realize who it was.

His eyes widened, and his skin suddenly began to tingle.

_SASUKE!_

The fifteen-year-old boy was the lead singer, wearing a silken black tank top with multiple zippers. His hair flowed around his shoulders, and he gripped the mike stand with hands that were wearing black gloves that had had the fingers cut off, a metal strip bolted on the back of the glove. Sleek black pants covered sculpted legs and heavy-set black boots, and multiple belt buckles glinted and shined beneath the lights. Naruto was entranced – he couldn't take his eyes off the other.

The instrumental section ended and Sasuke began singing again, gripping the stand in both hands and all the while bouncing on his heels to the music, a grin on his face.

"_**The years of mischief**_

_**Followed by weeks of thrift**_

_**I land on earth's hard face – no legs could keep that pace**_

_**And through the rest I sift.**_

The beat picked up again.

"_**Oh**_

_**Is there ever a time**_

_**When the state of sleeping willingly leaves my mind?**_

Another singer appeared beside Sasuke as he stretched out the last word, the newcomer having silver hair and holding a second mike in his fist. He was dressed in a silver button-up shirt to match his hair, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black cargo pants covering converse tennis shoes. The other began singing before Sasuke had stopped.

"_**Highly frustrated – wanna feel elated**_

_**Come Monday morn – you feel checkmated **_

_**You can be uncool and become the rule**_

_**Exceptions were made to DROWN**_

For one split second, the music totally stopped as the other looked challengingly to the audience before Sasuke and the music began again.

"_**I'm not used to it – you'd think I'd be by now**_

_**The ins the outs the ups – and the DOWNS – **_

Again, he stretched that last word as the beat picked up again into the chorus.

"_**I wanna make a mess!**_

_**I wanna blow off stress!**_

_**I wanna stoke the fire!**_

_**Just creatures for a while!**_

He repeated it, taking the mike out of the stand – it turned out to be wireless – and walking alone the edge of the stage, urging the crowd to sing along – which they _very heatedly _did.

"_**I wanna make a mess!**_

_**I wanna blow off stress!**_

_**I wanna stoke the fire!**_

_**Just creatures – just creatures – **_

_**It comes and goes and comes and goes – **_

_**SOMETIMES! I go a little crazy!**_

_**SOME**__**TIMES**__**! I go a little crazy – just like you I do!**_

With a few powerful strokes of the guitars, the beat slowed to what it was before for the second verse.

"_**I know what you were gonna say**_

'_**But we're afraid to cause dismay'**_

_**Your lyrics switched around – the mixture watered down**_

_**And now a pointless display!**_

The beat picked up once more.

"_**OH**_

_**It's something one won't under-STAND **_

_**Unless they're in it with me hand and HAND!"**_

Sasuke again stretched out the last word – long enough for the second singer to appear once more and start.

"_**Don't buy the fear – don't buy that my dear**_

_**The things you love – you must keep near and – **_

_**Carry on and you won't feel withdrawn – even if you're coming DOWN!"**_

He departed once more, and Sasuke took the stage, walking along the end and reaching out towards the crowd, sliding his hand across eager palms as the other held the mike to his mouth.

"_**Sometimes it's wearable – sometimes it's bearable**_

_**I careen towards balance til the glass is FULL – **_

The chorus came again, Sasuke even dancing slightly to the beat as the crowd jumped and shifted as one with his motions.

"_**I wanna make a mess!**_

_**I wanna blow off stress!**_

_**I wanna stoke the fire!**_

_**Just creatures for a while!**_

And it repeated.

"_**I wanna make a mess!**_

_**I wanna BLOW off stress!**_

_**I wanna stoke the fire!**_

_**Just creatures – just creatures –**_

_**It COMES and GOES and COMES and GOES –**_

_**Sometimes. **_

The beat had suddenly quieted along with Sasuke's voice, and as it continued, Naruto could tell that there was still energy left in the song – like a warrior who was feinting weakness, but ready to strike to kill at anytime.

_Oh… that sends CHILLS down my spine!_

But were they bad or good?

"_**Sometimes… I get a little out there.**_

_**Sometimes… I go off.**_

_**Sometimes.**_

_**Just like you – **_

_**WATCH IT NOW**_

The beat suddenly slammed into life again.

"_**WOO!**_

_**I GO A LITTLE CRAZY!**_

_**SOME**__**TIMES**_

_**I GO A LITTLE CRAZY JUST LIKE YOU I DO!**_

_**SOMETIMES!**_

_**I GO A LITTLE CRAZY!**_

_**SOME**__**TIMES**_

_**I GO A LITTLE CRAZY JUST LIKE YOU I DO!"**_

With five powerful strikes on an electric guitar, the song faded, and Sasuke slowly – as the beat left – bowed towards the crowd.

The mass went crazy.

Laughing, Sasuke waved at them, setting the mike back onto the stand and speaking into it, out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.

"_So, I take it that was a good opening song, huh?" _He asked the crowd.

The answering scream replied well enough, and Naruto winced, resisting the urge to rub his ears.

Sasuke's grin widened, and he laughed breathlessly.

"_Good!"_ He laughed. _"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! Well – as you all probably now – that was __**Creatures (For a While)**__. You can find that song and many wonderful others on our album – __**The Demon Child**__."_ He laughed again. _"But of course, you guys probably all know that already. NOW!"_ He surveyed the crowd. _"We have two more songs for you, and I'll have you guys know that __**Creatures**__ is…"_ he smiled. _"A personal favorite of mine."_

A few more people cheered, and Sasuke grinned, pointing at them.

"_Yeah! Looks like I'm not the only one!" _He turned to addressing the crowd as a whole. _"That means so much you guys – thank you so much! Well!"_ He clapped his hands, and Naruto could tell by the movement behind him that they were getting ready for another song. _"This next one is also a personal favorite of mine – it came together about five years ago completely effortlessly, and it really makes me happy that we're gonna be able to share it with you guys, so…" _he trailed off in thought before clapping his hands again. _"I hope you like it!"_

The electric guitar introduction began.

"_**Reconsider Everything**__, everyone," _Sasuke told the crowd. It took a moment for Naruto to realize that that was the name of the _song_, and the raven wasn't _actually _telling the crowd to _DO _that.

_He's actually not bad._

His skin wouldn't stop tingling, and he felt drawn to the other – wanted to touch him to kiss him to please him to fuck him –

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Then the drums joined in, and the second guitar picked up the beat, turning it into something fast-paced and wonderfully catchy.

Sasuke had taken the mike out of the stand again, and was standing through the introduction with it by his side, bouncing to the music and letting it flow through him – letting it become his entire being.

The intro lasted about thirty seconds before one of the guitars fell silent and the drums changed their beat, signaling the beginning of the lyrics.

Sasuke raised the mike to his mouth and began.

"_**How many times will they do the same thing?**_

_**How did they get programmed to – your following?**_

_**Everyone's locked up in – their suffering**_

_**The only way you can tell is – reconsider everything!**_

He held the last word as the beat shifted to what it was before, becoming an instrumental for about nine seconds before falling back again as Sasuke began to sing, the lyrics to this song much easier and smoother than the last song's.

"_**What if the truth is that there is no truth?**_

_**The only thing I can prove is there is no proof?**_

_**Don't be so sure that – your source is correct**_

_**People believed it before – before they had checked!**_

The beat had picked up while Sasuke was singing the last line, and he flowed into the chorus.

"_**How many times can they tell you – til you just give them their way?**_

_**How many times can sell you til you let them have their say?**_

_**Every time you will ignore your – heart it will come back twice more**_

_**Never deny your own instinct – RECONSIDER EVERYTHING!**_

He held the last word again – and the song – once more – fell into instrumental for a few seconds until the second singer appeared.

"_**Everybody want something they control**_

_**Some just want grass – some they WANT gold**_

_**Either way does it – feel good or feel low?**_

_**Taking you down not fast – but REAL slow**_

Sasuke began the split moment after the second singer had stopped, pouring his heart into the microphone as his voice flowed – uncaught – through the speakers.

"_**Rebellion DONE for its own SAKE**_

_**Does NOT a true free thinker MAKE**_

_**To go AGAINST for its own SAKE**_

_**You're still CONTROLLED by the course that the other man TAKES –**_

_**Reconsider everything, reconsider everything (everything)**_

_**Reconsider everything, reconsider everyTHING (everything)**_

_**Reconsider everything, reconsider everything (everyTHING)**_

_**Reconsider EVERYTHING!"**_

Sasuke stretched out the last word as the beat slowly faded out, making the crowd cheer until their throats were hoarse.

Straightening with a smile, he nodded gratefully to the crowd before putting the mike on its stand again. Still smiling, he waited for the cheering to die down before he spoke into the mike.

"_Thank you, thank you!"_ He called amidst the cat calls. _"I'm really so glad all of you enjoyed it – that really makes my day!"_ He sighed. "Well," he looked out the crowd. _"We have one more song to perform for you guys, and that'll be it for our time on stage! This is… __**also**__… a favorite of mine."_ He grinned and nodded as whistles occasionally erupted throughout the crowd. _"This was actually one of the first songs we ever perfected, and we've been looking forward to showing it to you guys, so…" _he scanned the crowd. _"I really hope you liked it. It's called __**Same Mistake Twice**__." _

He nodded to the nearest guitarist, who began with a few strokes before stopping. Sasuke raised a hand, counting off on his fingers.

"_**ONE, TWO – ONE TWO –**_

He motioned hugely with his arm as if throwing something to the ground and the drummer instantly began, the guitarists quickly joining in after about two seconds and the lyrics quickly following.

"_**It's one thing to make the – same mistake twice!**_

_**Another thing to make it – all of your life! **_

The lyrics were repeated.

"_**It's one thing to make the – same mistake twice!**_

_**Another thing to make it – all of your life!**_

The beat changed, the drums turning silent as the guitars changed choruses. After a few seconds, the drums reentered, and so did the lyrics.

"_**The more you strengthen your denial,**_

_**The more you turn to your desire!**_

_**Na na na na – appetite fight – you'll beat it yet!**_

_**Na na na na – by hook or by crook on that I would bet!**_

_**Just hang on – in there!**_

The beat continued on for the chorus, and Naruto could hear the crowd singing along, the entire populace seemingly pulsing with the energy the band – especially Sasuke – was giving off.

_Wow… these guys are good._

"_**It's one thing to make the – same mistake twice!**_

_**Another thing to make it – all of your life!**_

The beat changed again for the second verse as Sasuke moved with the music, grinning as he sang.

"_**Lost in a barrel of wine and whining!**_

_**Snared in a trap of your own designing!**_

_**Don't be so sure – **_

_**Nobody knows when it will end!**_

_**Don't be so sure – **_

_**Wouldn't I speak up if I'm a true friend?**_

_**Just hang on – in there! **_

The chorus came again.

"_**It's one thing to make the – same mistake twice!**_

_**Another thing to make it – all of your LIFE!**_

This chorus was different – Sasuke stretched the last word incredibly, and the beat became decidedly slower.

"_**Your LIFE!**_

It was the same sort of stretch the second time.

"_**Another detail just goes by… **_

_**Fallen into the – ABYSS THAT HAS BECOME YOUR LIFE!**_

The beat sped up again to what it was before, and Sasuke sang the last chorus of the song.

"_**It's one thing to make the – same mistake twice!**_

_**Another thing to make it – all of your life!**_

The beat changed as the song hit an instrument section, and Sasuke stood there, tapping his foot with the music and catching his breath. The song was drawing to a close –

Sasuke opened his mouth and sang the last four words.

"_**All of your LIFE!" **_

With one final note on the guitar, the song ended, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Sasuke raised his arms above his head and bowed, motioning behind him to his band members, who nodded and waved to the crowd as well. Grinning, the raven turned back to the audience.

"_Thank you so much you guys!" _he told the crowd. _"Really – it means so much to us that you guys decided to come up here. It makes us really happy. So!"_ He looked to the crowd. _"Since tonight is our __**seventh**__ performance in front of a real-live crowd –" _Cat calls erupted, making Sasuke smirk and point in their general direction. _"–Heh – yeah. We've been given permission to stay up here long enough to satisfy your curiosity a little!"_ The crowd cheered, and Sasuke laughed. _"Yeah! So! Seventh time – seven questions. My band mates have agreed that since __**I'M**__ the chattiest of the group, I should be the one to answer the questions. So!" _He clapped his hands. _"Shoot."_

An eruption of questions exploded, but one loud voice asked –

"_ARE YOU GAY?" _

Sasuke laughed and looked down at his feet before replying as everyone laughed at the question.

"_You know, THAT'S a good question! No, I'm not gay,"_ he replied. _"I DO have a boyfriend though – yes, I'm bi. Sorry ladies!" _He shrugged and waved to the crowd as the majority of the women swooned in disappointment.

Another voice rang out.

"_IS HE SEXY?"_

Sasuke laughed.

"_Yes – he is VERY sexy, I'll have you know," _he replied proudly. "_I love him to __**death**__!" _

"_IS HE OLDER THAN YOU?" _Another person asked. Sasuke clucked his tongue in thought.

"_Yes – he __**is**__ older than me,"_ he stated. _"I'm not telling by how much though!"_ He grinned and winked, poking his tongue out playfully.

"_WHEN WILL WE GET TO SEE HIM?"_

Sasuke looked up in thought and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"_Hmm…" _he murmured. _"Let me see… well,"_ he straightened his head to look back to the audience. _"We're having another performance in Las Vegas a couple of weeks from now – and you know how he's always away on business and everything? Well, he's coming down to see the show in Las Vegas – we're going to have flashy lights, skimpy performers, light shows, fireworks – oh, it's going to be awesome – you HAVE to come and see it! I think it's on the…"_ he stuck out his tongue in thought. _"It's on the eighth of next month – yeah. It's going to be __**FUN**__!"_ He gave a thumb's up. _"Oh – I'm excited! Okay!" _He counted off on his fingers. _"That was four questions people! Three more and we have to depart for tonight!"_ He shrugged amidst a barrage of 'boo's. _"Sorry you guys! But we need sleep, and we need to get ready, and we're going to be here TOMORROW!" _The crowd cheered as he bellowed this last word. As the crowd quieted down, Sasuke nodded. _"Yeah – we'll be here tomorrow night, but we're not performing. We're just signing autographs, doing raffle drawings, a lesbian kissing booth – you know, that stuff. Heheh." _He smirked at the cat calls and wolf whistles._ "I'm sure a lot of men are looking forward to that! We'll be here for a few hours, so come and pay us a visit!"_ He winked. _"So, next question!"_

The room exploded with them.

"_HOW DID YOU GET STARTED AS A BAND?"_

Sasuke cocked his head.

"_How did we get started as a band? Hmm… well, to tell you the truth, we weren't even planning on making it into the big stuff. It was just a garage sort of thing we did in our free time – I remember we used Gaara and Temari's garage to do it." _He nodded to the redheaded guitarist and the female drummer, who were focused on by spotlights as the crowd cheered. Gaara nodded to the audience while Temari smiled and waved cheerfully. _"It was like – our second home for three years – it was amazing!" _Sasuke laughed. _"Well – as I was saying – we really didn't have any real big plans for the band – it was just something we did because we were bored, really. I remember, we were playing one of our songs with the garage door up – had all our stuff set up outside on the driveway – and we were just playing when this really __**sleek**__ SAAB comes up."_ Cat calls erupted, and Sasuke nodded, holding his hands up. _"Yeah – all you guys __**know**__ how expensive __**those**__ cars are. Anyway, this SAAB comes up, and this guy with gray hair gets out of the car and walks over to us. He asks us to play the song we were just playing – but from the beginning. We did, and then after we were done, he asked us if we wanted to make a record deal." _

The audience laughed, and Sasuke nodded, a disbelieving look on his face while his band mates chuckled with the audience.

"_I know!"_ Sasuke exclaimed. _"Of course we didn't believe the guy! What kind of agent just __**walks**__ up to a garage band, and asks if they want to make a record deal? This guy __**couldn't**__ be serious!"_ Then Sasuke shook his head and his voice lowered. _"But he was. He introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake – who is a __**brilliant**__ agent and manager, by the way." _The crowd cheered as Sasuke nodded. _"__**Yes**__. And he was the __**real deal**__. So yeah – we wrote up a contract, recorded our first CD, and here we are with our second CD three years later."_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as the crowd erupted in cheers.

_Sasuke made the record deal when he was only TWELVE?_

Sasuke grinned and bowed to the audience.

"_Thank you, thank you! All right people – next question!"_

"_WHY THE NAME __**WOLF'S REIGN**__?" _

This question seemed to catch Sasuke's interest, and he asked it to be repeated. When he finally heard it, he nodded.

"_Ah! I see! Well, to tell you the truth, our band didn't have a name when we first started out, because we weren't planning on going anywhere with it. It was only after we signed the contract and after Kakashi looked at us and said, 'Well, what's the name of your band?'" _

Sasuke's eyes widened comically and he exchanged glances with imaginary people on either side of him, jaw open as the crowd laughed.

"_So yeah!"_ He exclaimed, continuing as the laughter died down. He wiped sweat from his brow with the tip of his finger, wiping it nonchalantly on his pants. _"We got together and decided that we wanted to name our band based on an animal that we all liked. And frankly, __**I**__ don't like penguins, __**Gaara**__ doesn't like koalas, __**Juugo**__ doesn't like snakes, __**Temari**__ doesn't like monkeys, __**Suigetsu**__ doesn't like tigers, and being called __**The Elephants**__ sounds just plain weird."_ He pointed to each band member in turn before looking back to the audience during the last part, making the crowd laugh. _"So… yeah. And the 'reign' part just went with the word 'wolf', so here we are." _He shrugged. "_**Wolf's Reign**_**." **

The crowd roared, and Sasuke grinned, waving to them.

"_Thank you guys – you all are sweet! Okay!" _He clapped his hands. _"One final question! What's it gonna be?" _

"_WHY DID YOU NAME YOUR NEW ALBUM __**THE DEMON CHILD**__?"_

Sasuke caught that question and shrugged, grinning.

"_Because we are ALL demon children – DUH!"_ He exclaimed good-naturedly, making his band mates shout at him. Laughing, he flapped a hand. _"I'm kidding – I'm kidding!"_ He continued to laugh. _"Well, there's really no reason for it. The name just kinda popped up, and it seemed to suite the album in some strange way. The songs on the album aren't that dark or deadly like the title suggests, but we wouldn't prefer any other title over __**The Demon Child**__, so…"_ he shrugged. _"Sorry you guys – but that was your last question, and I'm so sorry!"_ He bowed to the crowd as they exclaimed their disappointment. _"We'll be here tomorrow night! Much love, everybody! Drive safe!" _

Waving to the cheering crowd, he began to turn.

Naruto could've sworn they made eye contact for one split second – though he was in the very back of the crowd.

The blonde's blood turned cold and his groin hot at the same time.

_What the hell…?_

Sasuke turned and departed with his band mates offstage, leaving the audience to grumble over the loss and disperse.

Naruto could only stare at where Sasuke once was, every inch of skin tingling with the mere sound of the other's voice.

_What's… __**happening **__to me?_

* * *

_He was lounging on the reclining chair as the others moved around him. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. _

"_I'm bored!" He snapped. "Where IS he? Isn't he COMING?" _

_One of the others glared at him._

"_Hush!" She ordered. "He's coming – we've already told you!" _

_The other crossed his legs and arms moodily and looked away, sulking. _

"_That was two hours ago," he muttered. "He said he'd BE here."_

_The girl shook her head and walked off. _

"_Excuse me."_

_The boy looked up from the ground to the door, recognizing the voice._

"_Ah – what is it?" _

_The elder man stepped into the room. _

"_There was a vampire in the crowd tonight."_

_The boy perked up, straightening his back and uncrossing his arms as the other moved to sit across from him._

"_Really?" He asked carefully. "What exactly did this vampire look like?" _

"_Blonde hair – blue eyes," the other replied. "A little taller than normal."_

_At the flash in the boy's eyes, the elder raised an eyebrow. _

"_Ah – someone you know?" _

_The boy smirked. _

"_Yes." The smirk grew tyrannical. "He's the one."_

_The other blinked. _

"_The ONE?" He repeated. The boy nodded. _

"_Yes," he replied, the smirk widening. He looked up, locking eyes with the man. "The one I need to make EVERYTHING come together." His eyes glinted with malice – malice that promised death. "That bloodthirsty BEAST is __**MINE**__."_

**End Night Three – Wolf's Reign**

**Once again, keeping this short. **

**And all three songs were by my absolute favorite band 311. I was getting tired of Sasuke's band always singing Linkin Park or similar songs, so I picked 311's creations for their songs. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	7. Day Three: Disaster's Bitch

**Good evening everyone. Or rather good morning. Early morning. What the hell are all of you doing up so late? (for those of you in MY time frame) **

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well… I have several other reasons for not updating when I SHOULD. –hits self- And the brunt of it has been laid upon my most recent update of Treacherous Heart. I'm so sorry, my darling. –smooches TH- But, let's face it, you're my online ranting place. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day Three: Disaster's Bitch**

Naruto entered his home with a sigh to see the main room deserted. Sensing two powers inside Shikamaru's room, he headed that direction.

Opening the door, he saw Shikamaru sitting at a computer on the other side of the room, the desk turned so that he could easily look up and see the door. Neji was at his side, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. Without either of them looking up, Shikamaru said,

"Don't you ever learn to knock?"

Naruto managed a grim smile, walking in and closing the door behind him, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the bed.

"So what're you two doing?" He asked. He heard the endless taptaptap of the keys as Shikamaru began typing.

Neji answered for him.

"We're looking at the vampire chat rooms," he replied. "It seems the massacre of the vampires from two nights ago has already spread throughout the city."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, interested as he made his way to look at the screen over Shikamaru's other shoulder.

"_REALLY?_" He asked, intently studying the screen. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

The other vampire didn't look at him.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," he replied.

Naruto surveyed the screen as he read the middle of a conversation

_**CHAT ROOM: VAMP666U.R.TASTY! is open**_

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**So any idea wat the FUCK hapend 2 nites ago?**

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**Nope! I'v heard that a lot of us got the shit beat out of 'em tho!**

Shikamaru began to type.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**They didn't get just the shit beat outta 'em. They KILLED them all. It was MASSACRE. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**How r u so sure?**

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE: **_**And who is THEY?**

"Don't tell them too much, Shikamaru," Neji warned softly. The raven grunted in response before typing.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**I got some friends who discovered the massacre in the first place. It was fucking AWFUL. Not ONE vampire survived, and they say it was SUPER bloody. **

"Wow…" Naruto breathed in disbelief. "Shikamaru said '_fucking_'!"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE: **_**U didnt answr my questin. Who is THEY?**

_**SleepySucker420: **_**That's just the thing. I don't know. And it's fucking pissing me off. **

"If you say ANYTHING Naruto, I'll throw your Ramen out the window," he threatened before the blonde could open his mouth.

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Yeah – its pissing me off 2. Who cood DO sumthin lyk that?**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Ditto. **

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE: **_**Well, who has the powr 2 kill us?**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**A hunter. And anothr 1 of us. **

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**AND werewolves!**

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE: **_**-scoffs- Dont b ridiculus – werewolves dont even LIVE n this part of the wurld. **

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**But they CAN kill us, rite?**

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE: **_**…Im not even gonna waste my time answrin.**

_**Just-Freaking-Fuckin-DIE has left the chat room**_

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Wat a dick. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**How do u no it was a guy?**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Said n the bastard's bio. And even if it DIDNT, I wood STILL call him a dick. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**O.**

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"This is why chat rooms are so troublesome," he complained. "Lower vampires always tend to get so fucking OFF – _TRACK_."

Naruto stared at him.

"WOW…" he breathed. "Shika said 'fucking' AGAIN!"

The other vampire glared tiredly at him.

"Shut UP, Naruto."

"Hush, Shika!" Neji breathed. "Someone else is getting on!"

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the screen.

_**DtD:RiP has entered**_

_**DtD:RiP: **_**Man, I heard about the attack that happened two nights back. They say it was freakin' AWFUL!**

Naruto had to grin.

"Look, Shika," he commented. "Another person who has to type out EVERY word."

Shikamaru shot him a look.

"Shut up, Naruto," he replied.

_DtD:RiP… _he thought. _What a strange username. _

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Hey DtD:RiP. Never seen you before. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**YEAH! WUZ HAPENIN?**

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**Yep! Pleased ta meet u!**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Ditto. **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**Yeah – pleased to meet you too! I don't get a chance to get on that often. It's hard for me to get access to a computer. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Wow – poor u!**

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**-nods-**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Ditto. **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**-shrugs hopelessly- Sorry. **

"Ask him about the attacks," Naruto urged, getting excited.

"He knows, Naruto," Neji replied immediately. Shikamaru ignored both of them and began to type.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**So, DtD:RiP… what's with the name?**

Naruto and Neji both stared at Shikamaru.

"Shika!" The blonde exclaimed. The other didn't look at him.

"Shut up, Naruto," he snapped sharply. Exchanging a glance with Neji, the blonde immediately quieted down, silently watching the online exchange.

_**DtD:RiP: **_**Oh, no reason behind it really. It just means something really silly when I was feeling Emo. –smiles-**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Answr the question, DtD. **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**Oh, all right then. It means 'Demolish the Doomed: Rest in Peace'. That's all. See? Told you it was silly. –grins-**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Wow… that's deep. **

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**-nods- Yeppers. Definitely deep. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Can u NOT say sumthin reasonably inteligent once n a while, DEVIL13?**

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13: **_**O… no. Sry. –is depressed-**

_**HAPYGOLUKYDEVIL13 has left the chat room**_

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**…that wuz mean, KissA55!. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Che. Our kind shoodn't even B so silly! Its a disgrace! **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**You have a point. There ARE limits on how we should act. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Thank you, DtD. **

_**SleepySucker420: **_**So back to the topic… we said only a hunter and another one of our kind could kill THAT many of us, right? Anyone else? DtD, any ideas?**

_**DtD:RiP: **_**None. I'm as stumped as you are. But there's a rumor going around that some others of our kind found evidence that could suggest the Bloodied-Claws Clan is responsible. **

All three vampires leaned forward.

"Oh God," Shikamaru breathed.

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**U mean the VC on the S-W side of town?**

_**DtD:RiP: **_**The very same. Some of us say that they saw a large group of our kind with the Bloodied-Claws crest on their jackets, splitting off into two groups right before the bodies were discovered. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Impossible! I am personally an AGENT from that VC! There's no WAY the Bloodied-Claw Clan is responsible, b/c they were having a clansmen meeting the nite of the killings! I was THERE! I'V heard that the Dragon-Demons Clan is behind it!**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**And WHERE did u hear such idiocy? I am PERSONALLY a part of that VC – I no 4 a FACT that my kinsmen had NO hand n those deaths! The place of the massacre is also at least 17 miles away from my clan's home base – I am INSULTED 2 no that u think MY ppl had ANYTHING 2 do wid it!**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Well, SRY! But if I remembr correctly, the Dragon-Demons Clan is notorious 4 its warmongering!**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Im surprised u no that word, fool! And ur 1 2 talk – the Bloodied-Claw VC is famous 4 its 'kill first, ask questions later' policy! **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Demented Dragon!**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Crying Clawing Creeper! **

Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Calm down, guys. There's no indication of who did it, and the vampires were too mutilated to tell which clan they were from. Have any clans reported any loses or mysterious disappearances in your circles of knowledge?**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**O, there has been. The Shadow-Wings Clan and the Deathly-Breaths Clan hav both reported the loss of a few vampires 2 the Dark Brethren. My own clan has suffered losses as well. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**And u, Sucker420? Wat about ur clan?**

_**SleepySucker420: **_**…My clan is too powerful to suffer any losses. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Really? That's a big assumption. Wat is ur clan?**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Yeah – do tell. **

"Don't!" Naruto stated immediately. "That's a secret known to only the Dark Brethren!"

"Hush, Naruto," Neji replied. "Shikamaru knows what he's doing."

Shikamaru's fingers twitched, posed over the keyboard.

_I wish. _He thought. Sighing deeply, he began typing.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**…The Demon-Vixen Clan. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**O.O No…**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Fucking way. **

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Yeah. Now you see why I'm able to make that huge assumption, which isn't an assumption. **

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Yes. I c wat u mean. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Yeah… Hey, DtD, u still there?**

_**DtD:Rip: **_**Hm? Oh, yes – I'm still here. Just had to go talk to someone. Why?**

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Has your clan suffered any loses? **

_**DtD:Rip: **_**Oh no – not that I know of. It's a relatively small clan, so word of loss passes quickly…**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**A small clan, hm? What is it?**

_**DtD:RiP: **_**…Night-Terrors. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Wow – that IS a small clan! I'v heard of it tho! Its supposed 2 b supr powrful!**

_**DtD:RiP: **_**Oh, I wouldn't say that. Not so much powerful as… cunning. **

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Heh. Sounds dangerous. **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**All clans are. What about you, SUCKR666? Have you or your friends reported any losses?**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Hm? O, no. None at all. **

_**DtD:RiP: **_**But isn't the Bloodied-Claws Clan large?**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Certainly. Which is y its so STRANGE that it suffered no LOSSES!**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**Wat r u hinting at, Demented Dragon?**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**U no EXACTLY wat, u Crying Clawing Creeper!**

_**BLUDSUCKR666: **_**I bet UR clan is the 1 that did it!**

_**DevilMayKissA55!: **_**Well, I think it's URS!**

Shikamaru sighed heavily, massaging his temple with both hands as he signed out of the chat room, but left it open so he could watch the conversation continue.

"No matter what I do, they're going to argue," he told the other two. "Ugh – so troublesome."

Neji straightened and turned to look directly at the other two, who both looked at him.

"This is bad!" The brunette exclaimed. "These same arguments are probably happening all over the city – and the clans are probably taking each other seriously! Which means –!"

"Civil war," Naruto breathed as it dawned on him. He hit his forehead with a fist. "Goddammit – what're they thinking?"

"This was planned," Shikamaru stated, eyes on the computer screen. "Whoever killed those vampires WANT civil war among our kind – check this out." He tapped one part of the screen. Naruto followed his finger. Once he saw what Shikamaru had meant, he rolled his eyes, sneering.

"What ARE we? Disaster's _bitch_?" He snarled.

On the bar above the chat room was this alert:

_**DtD:RiP has left the chat room. **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_The figure giggled, interlacing its fingers as it studied the screen with a satisfied air. It ran its fingers through its hair. _

"_There," the figure breathed. "They wanted war, they're getting war. It's just a matter of time before chaos erupts among the vampire populace."_

"_Yes – you've done well." Strong arms encircled the smaller frame, pulling it into a firm chest. "Soon you will get what you want."_

"_Yes…" the other cooed, silently laughing. "Soon I will get what I want. Soon…" teeth flashed as the figure grinned. "They will all die."_

**End Day Three: Disaster's Bitch **

**Fucking love this story. Fucking LOVE IT!!**

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Thankies!**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


	8. Night Four: Clash

Wars of the Dark

**Hello everyone!**

**Ha… how long has it been since the last update? Two weeks? Three weeks? OMG.**

**Well, here's the excuse corner! :D**

**I have become obsessed with rping. I will just flat out say it – I am now officially obsessed. –shakes head- It's insane. XD And I'm making an rp for a guild I'm in on Gaiaonline – the owner of the guild's a really good friend of mine, and he put me in charge of the rp, so… -grins- I've got 9 factions and over 50 subfactions, I need to make the map of the world, come up with different scenarios that the factions can take part in that all lead to a massive full-scale war. XD I KNOW! –squeals- **

**I'm also taking a couple of online courses to help me get on track for graduation. I've got a full year to do them, but whatever. XD**

**And I also have English summer work that I have yet to start. –rolls eyes- Oh joy.**

**That, and I'm working on something extra duper SUPER special for you guys. It's just that I want to write up at least like, twenty chapters before I post it. **

**By the way, please nominate me and my stories for livejournal's Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for a link to the Fanfiction Awards site and details on how to nominate. :D I'd nominate myself, but… that's against the rules, so… XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Thanks so much for being so patient! I'm trying my best! :(**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night Four: Clash**

The rising moon saw Naruto heading out again.

"Three nights in a row, Naruto?" Neji asked. "We know you're a partier, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

The blonde didn't look at him, his mind only on one thing.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered before vanishing. Neji sighed, feeling his nerves begin to become frayed and knowing for a fact it was just the beginning.

"That idiot blonde will be my downfall," he breathed, rolling his eyes.

He had no idea.

-- -- -- -- --

Naruto made his way to the same club and bar, slipping inside easily.

It was packed behind the walls, and he knew why.

_Wolf's Reign_ was in the house.

Of course, it was hard to tell. Anyone who didn't know any better would have no idea what was happening or what was going on.

But Naruto knew. It was impossible not to.

The club was drenched in Sasuke's overpowering scent – something raw and sweating and metallic. But – at the same time – something lingered underneath that human rawness that Naruto couldn't place – something that chilled him.

But enticed him all the same.

Pushing through the crowd, he headed to where the band was seated, signing posters and the CD's they were selling, Sasuke in the middle and the others on either side.

Sasuke's hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, the long locks cascading over one shoulder as he quickly signed his name in elaborate cursive and passed it on to the next band member, smiling at the blushing girl who was watching and nodding to her. Multiple rings, bracelets and earrings caught the dim light like magnets.

_He looks good tonight. _Naruto found himself thinking. _Even better than last night. _

Today the raven was wearing a dark red button-up shirt – _like the color of blood_, Naruto thought fondly – the top three buttons left undone to let a pale, powerful chest show. The arms of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and black ribbons hung from the mouths of the sleeves. An identical black ribbon was tied around his throat like a choker, making the pale curve of his neck all the more enticing.

Especially to one of Naruto's kind.

_It's almost like he's ASKING to get attacked –_

Sasuke looked into the crowd and – almost immediately – locked onto Naruto's face.

The blonde had no doubt the raven saw him this time.

But Sasuke didn't do anything. He smirked – a crooked, seductive thing – and looked at the next person in line, taking her poster and signing the bottom of it and passing it on, all the while giving Naruto a sly look – similar to the one he had given when the two had first crossed paths.

And it gave Naruto the same urge as it did then.

"_You want me? Come and get me."_

He went forward, to the very front of the crowd.

Sasuke looked up at his approach as if just seeing him.

"Oh, it's you," he breathed silkily, dismissing Gaara's questioning glance with a warm smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here because you wanted me here," Naruto replied simply, ignoring the band's raised eyebrows. Sasuke nodded as if in understanding.

"Oh, I see. Heheh." He smiled sweetly, his eyes glinting in laughter. "Go ahead and take a seat at the bar – I'll have someone fetch you when this crowd thins."

Naruto gave him an even stare, which the raven easily met. He could feel their wills battle – a clash of stubbornness, but he found that Sasuke's lazy stare won more easily than he would expect.

"_You know you can't resist," _those narrowed, half-closed eyes breathed seductively.

Naruto simply shrugged, ignoring the chill that went down his spine during those mere two seconds of eye contact.

"All right," he replied carefully, turning to head off in that direction.

Suigetsu leaned over to breathe in Sasuke's ear as the raven accepted another CD case.

"You know him, Sasuke?" He breathed. "A fan of yours?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second before smirking, giving the CD to the silver-head.

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess you can call him that."

"He's cute," Temari cut in from Gaara's other side. "What're you doin' checkin' out men when you already HAVE a man?"

Sasuke laughed.

"Oh c'mon Temari!" He replied easily. "Just because I'm checking him out doesn't mean I'll chase after him."

"Whatever." Suigetsu snorted in disbelief. "You chase after every tent pant you see."

Sasuke shot him a look.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend that I love to pieces!"

He snapped, knowing perfectly well Suigetsu was already aware. "Just because YOU can't get a guy doesn't mean you have to crawl up MY ass about it!"

Suigetsu sighed dreamily.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" He murmured. Sasuke realized what he was talking about and smacked him on the arm.

"You're the BIGGEST pervert I've ever known," he stated, turning back to the line of women and men alike. Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, pervert. And you wonder where I get it from," he commented, earning himself another glare.

"Hey, knock it off or his man's gonna cut your balls off," Temari told Suigetsu from around both Gaara and Sasuke. Suigetsu stuck out his tongue at her.

"His man can't TOUCH me!"

"And yet you're covering your privates anyway," Gaara commented blankly, making Sasuke smirk as Suigetsu grumbled, wondering how the redhead had known.

"Don't worry, you guys," the raven said as he worked, his gaze drifting to the bar. "The blondie's safe."

_For now. _

-- -- -- -- --

Hours passed before someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder, making him fight the immediate instinct to lash out and grasp the man's throat.

Slowly, he turned.

A man in a black mask and wild gray hair was staring lazily at him through one eye.

"Naruto, right?"

The blonde nodded. The other nodded as well.

"Kakashi. This way." He turned and departed to the back of the club. Naruto silently followed.

He was led up some stairs to the VIP section of the club – the elite second story.

Silently, Kakashi turned a corner and led him to the end of the hallway, opening a huge, solid mahogany door and allowing Naruto to enter before he followed suit.

Sasuke was right inside the room, lounging languidly in a lush black velvet armchair with his hair still in the ponytail, tall glass in hand.

He looked up when the door opened.

"Oh, it's you." He set his glass on the table in front of him. "Thanks Kakashi."

The man nodded.

"No problem. I'll be out."

"You got it."

The elder departed. Naruto glanced around the room easily.

"Where're the other band members?" He asked. Sasuke leisurely picked up his glass again – the smell lingering in the room told the blonde it was whiskey.

"Out having fun, what else?" But the sly look the raven passed him, Naruto could guess what kind of 'fun'. "Sit down, won't you? Sorry it took so long, but – ah – you know fans – always trying to either chat you up or get into your pants _after _chatting you up. Do you want anything to drink? I didn't see you have anything at the bar."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Was this REALLY the same teenager he had seen commit murder only three nights ago?

But he wasn't concerned for himself.

_It's not like he'd try anything against a VAMPIRE. _

"I'm not a big drinker," he replied carefully, "Besides, you're not even legal – what're _you_ doing drinking?"

Sasuke shrugged and – Naruto knew it was just to irk him – drained the rest of his mixed drink.

"Sometimes you just need to get drunk," he said in return, patting the arm of the armchair next to him and flashing the blonde a seductively sweet smile. "Won't you?"

Slowly, Naruto sat, accepting the class of whiskey and soda the raven passed to him and sipping carefully.

"That's better," the Uchiha said smoothly. He turned slightly in his chair to get a better look of the other. "So Naruto…" said vampire took a sip of his new drink. "Tell me about yourself."

"You tell me about yourself first," the blonde countered. "After all, you invited me."

Sasuke gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, but Naruto – you're the guest. Whoever heard of the host giving their personal information first?"

"I would've thought the host giving away their information correct procedure," Naruto replied. Sasuke smiled sweetly, setting down his drink.

"Some procedures must be changed, vampire," he replied, glancing at Naruto – the blonde instantly thought _coldly_ – through the veil of his lashes. "In order to ensure survival."

"You wouldn't die if you told me who you were," Naruto breathed. Sasuke suddenly stood up, and the blonde wondered if he had imagined that chilling glance only moments ago.

"No," he began, a little louder than necessary. The raven took those few steps until he was towering over the blonde, his scent – ever intoxicating – washing over the other. "But you would." His voice had lowered to the barest whisper. Naruto felt him come closer – saw him, heard him, smelled him – but did nothing to stop him. Morals about going after someone who was already taken screamed at him, but they were forgotten as their eyes clashed, wills locking and instantaneously rising for the challenge. "Wouldn't you…" Naruto found himself leaning forward to meet the other. Sasuke's breath washed over his lips, his barely touching the blonde's. The next word was breathed huskily – with so much promise of sweat and lust and sinful pleasure that Naruto nearly passed out then and there. "_Vampire_?"

Before the blonde knew it their lips were locked.

Naruto felt Sasuke's triumphant smirk against his lips, and all he could think was – _I won't let him win – _before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and crushing the raven to him, meeting the other's demands with ones of his own.

The raven tasted almost as good as he smelled.

_Oh my God…_

They separated with harsh breath, and Naruto immediately went to the other's throat, nibbling it and caressing it.

Sasuke shuddered against him, panting harshly as the blonde's hands trailed, tracing every curve of his skin and every taut muscle of his flesh.

Naruto was lost – the smell of this human was overpowering – he'd never experienced anything like it. Discussions of never attacking humans flew from his mind, and a deep rumble in his stomach told him that it was time.

He knew how to bend the rules. Feast, and don't let them find out.

You can't fight what you are.

As he adored the pale, heated throat, he felt his canines lengthen deliciously at the prospect of feeding – the Urge was upon him full swing.

He sought a spot at the crook of the raven's throat – where the skin was softest and most pliable. Carefully, he nibbled at it, preparing the skin for entry. Not a thought about the raven's thoughts on the subject of feasting went through him.

_Please. As soon, as I put him under, he'll be begging me to keep going. _

A grinding sensation filled his mouth as his jaw unhinged, landing placidly against Sasuke's throat, ready with the extra room for the flood.

His teeth sharpened into a fine point, and – instinctively – he found the precise spot and angle in which to drive down his miniature daggers.

Sasuke didn't seem to know what was happening – his torso was pressed flush against the blonde's, and his shuddering was constant, his head thrown back and breathing in merciless pants.

Naruto began to drive his teeth down.

At the first touch of those daggers, Sasuke's entire body tensed up so tightly it could snap. Before Naruto could react, a hand was at his throat, and he was suddenly lifted up off the armchair and thrown across the room, crashing heavily against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

He slowly lifted himself up and raised his head, his eyes clashing with spitfire red.

Sasuke had fled to the wall opposite Naruto – the blonde didn't know if it was to protect the raven or to protect _him_ – and was pressed against it, his right hand gripping the spot where Naruto had nearly bitten him. His breathing was labored – but with pent-up rage instead of lust, and his voice had degraded into a grind.

"You're lucky I didn't _kill _you, _VAMPIRE_," the raven hissed, his eyes – Naruto could've sworn – flashing red. "I didn't exactly invite you up here so you could make a pass like _that_."

Naruto was shaking too – adrenaline flooding his system – and he willed his teeth to dull, but they would not. His nails too, remained sharpened, the fingers they were attached to trembling with mindless anticipation. Try as he might, the Urge was there to stay. Sasuke was beginning to look like a piece of raw meat other than an actual _human_.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, his voice quaking as well. "I don't know what came over me."

_It was the smell the fucking SMELL –_

Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened, calming down and looking at the blonde with an even stare.

"I _should _kill you," he told the other a-matter-of-factly. "But you're lucky you're too cute for that." He turned and walked over to the wall at his left, pulling open a small door and kneeling down, peering inside it. "If you wanted blood, all you had to do was ask."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And you would give it?" He asked incredulously. Sasuke gave him a look that called him all kinds of idiot.

"Not _my _blood, of course vampire – don't get your hopes up," he replied. He grabbed something from inside the door and straightened, closing it. He tossed the object to Naruto, who caught it easily. As soon as the blonde had seen it, he knew immediately what it was, and he deflated slightly.

_Awe man, I HATE blood packets –_

But as soon as he caught it, he was met with a surprise.

"It's still warm!" He breathed in disbelief, the warmth of the packet heating his fingers. Sasuke smirked.

"Exactly," he replied. "The place I store them keeps it at a constant 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. I hear you vampires hate cold blood, so this was the result."

Naruto gave him an even stare.

"Why the hell do you even _have_ bloodpackets?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged and gave him that same sly smirk.

"You're not the only vampire I'm acquainted with, Naruto," he replied easily, moving to take a seat on the couch opposite where the blonde was sitting, curling up next to the right armrest and picking his feet up off the floor. "A few of them drop by every once in a while. This VIP suite above the club is one of my favorite crashing spots – they all know to come here. And if I'm not present, they help themselves to the blood packets and don't touch my stuff – no questions asked."

Naruto smirked.

"Well, you have the system all figured out, don't you?" He asked playfully from over the rim of the packet, not having yet opened it. Sasuke nodded.

"Totally. You have to in order to live in this day and age – especially as a singer." He yawned, running his hand over his face and behind his neck. "The others know it too – we're all just a bunch of kids with screwed up lives looking for a way out."

"I guess you did," Naruto replied, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke took his hand from his neck and sighed, smiling grimly. The look in his eyes told Naruto that he couldn't even _begin _to fathom what had happened to the band members of _Wolf's Reign_.

"Yeah," the raven breathed. "I guess we did."

There was silence for a moment as Naruto sipped at his blood packet, relief washing over him in endless waves from the first sip, but he found he couldn't really enjoy the feeling as the two merely looking at each other. The clash wasn't as severe as before – now it was lazy, sluggish, and Sasuke soon stood up, breaking the connection.

"It's about to be daylight in a couple of hours," he stated, making Naruto stand up as well. Sasuke yawned again.

"Yeah – it's dawning, and YOU need to get some sleep," the blonde laughed. Sasuke nodded, fighting back another yawn.

"Yeah – so do you. I hear you vampires don't tan very well." The raven winked at the blonde, and the other laughed.

"Not a bit! We _burn_, let me tell you!"

Sasuke laughed as well, and Naruto allowed himself to drift closer to the raven. The blonde watched with an amused eye as the other yawned again.

"Thanks for inviting me up here," Naruto began, "and…" the vampire blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about earlier too – I didn't come up here planning to do that."

Sasuke dismissed it away as he yawned again.

"Oh, no big deal at all – really. It's not the first time that's happened anyway. The blood packet helped, right?"

Naruto nodded gratefully.

"Yeah – thanks. I needed it. All we have are cold packets at home."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_We_? You mean you don't live by yourself?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. I live with two others of my kind."

Sasuke smirked.

"Really? Are they both as imbecilic as you?"

The blonde pouted at him.

"Hey! I told you it was an accident! I didn't mean to –"

Sasuke cut him off with a small open-mouthed kiss on the lips, pulling back before it could escalate. He gazed up at Naruto from beneath his lashes, his lips pulled back in a seductive smile.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He breathed sweetly. Straightening, he took a step back, the provocative smirk back in place. "I was joking, goodness!"

Naruto shook his head darkly and frowned. But then it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"I know, I know. Anyway, thanks for the packet, it _did_ help."

Sasuke – once again – waved it away, biting back a yawn.

"No problem, no problem at all. Listen, it's too late now, but drop by sometime – I'd love to talk with you more. And…" he took a step forward until his torso was barely touching Naruto's, his fingers curling underneath the other's shirt collar. His breath ghosted the blonde's lips. "Maybe afterwards… talk in a _different_ way."

Naruto was immediately hooked, all thoughts of the raven's boyfriend fleeing his mind as the other's musky scent nearly made him descend into a lusty, horny hunk of nocturnal being, ready to fuck the human right then and there.

"When and where?" He breathed softly. Sasuke smirked as he stared up into the blonde's eyes.

"Here…" the other murmured, using the grip he had on Naruto's collar to pull his head down closer. "Same time…" His hands ran up the blonde's chest and his fingers trailed up Naruto's face to play with the vampire's bangs. His lips gently graced Naruto's. "…With absolutely _nothing _on."

The blonde's arms were around the raven's waist, and their lips locked again, clashing once more in a heated battle of teeth and tongue.

A few seconds passed before Sasuke's cell phone rang, the device vibrating against Naruto's jeans and making him suck in a breath.

"_**Can't chu see what you do to me baby you make me crazy you make me act like a maniac. You're essential to me you're the air I breathe I believe if you ever leave me I'll probably have no reason to be. You're like the roots of my evil – you let the devil come out me – you let me beat the shit out chu before you beat the shit out me. And no matter how much, too much is never enough! Baby 'cause we're crazy in LOVE –!" **_

Sasuke broke away and looked at his pants.

"Oh, I'm vibrating," he commented, making Naruto bite back a laugh as the raven reached into his pocket and pulled out the Blackberry. He looked at the screen and pressed a button before holding the device to his ear. "Hey baby!" He replied cheerfully, a grin appearing on his face as he turned his shoulder to Naruto, looking away at the wall.

_His boyfriend! _The blonde thought, bolts of panic making his heart split in half – one part going into his stomach and the other up into his throat.

Sasuke laughed.

"Nah – just relaxing, having fun – you know, the usual. The concert yesterday rocked – you wouldn't _believe _how many CDs we sold tonight! Yeah – the club both last night and tonight were _swamped_ – it was incredible! Yeah, I wish you were here – we would've had some _fun_!"

By the emphasis Sasuke put on the last word, Naruto didn't even have to _guess _at what kind of _fun _the raven meant.

_Good Lord – he's a total slut!_

As if sensing his thoughts, Sasuke looked to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I prefer the term _gigolo_, thank you," he stated before turning his attention back to the person on the other line, making Naruto stare at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes and biting back a laugh.

"Oh nah, koi – just hangin' with a friend. Yeah, so when are you coming down? You said you would _BE _here for the signing tonight." Sasuke nodded and his eyes went downcast as his aura turned dark. If Naruto tried enough he could see the tiny storm cloud forming over the raven's head. "Right… okay, I see. Right, business as usual – you always say that! If I didn't know you any better, koi-sama, I would've thought you were cheating on me with all those fangirls you have!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. _You're one to talk. _

Sasuke laughed at the person on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah – I know, cool off, okay? I kid, I kid." He stayed silent for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Yes, I got it. And don't worry about it – I'll rock hard at the concert in Las Vegas, no worries – iz cool. Ha – yeah! Okay, be safe. Yeah, love you. Okay, bye." He hung up. Naruto shook his head.

"You are such a liar," he stated. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Not really. You mean you aren't a friend of mine?" Sasuke was suddenly a lot closer than the blonde remembered. "Even if you are a…" he smirked. "Friend with _benefits_?"

Naruto smirked right back.

"Not yet, I'm not," he replied. Sasuke's smirk grew sensual – seductive.

"But you will be," he breathed huskily, immediately making Naruto's skin tingle. "Because let's face it, I want you." His lips brushed the blonde's, his eyes never leaving the other's. "And I _ALWAYS _get what I want."

Naruto didn't have an answer to that – couldn't have an answer to that. His entire being was focused on that body in his arms – the sound of his voice, the scent of his flesh.

_Oh God help me._

They kissed again – hot and rough and electric – before Sasuke showed Naruto the door.

"By the way…" the blonde turned to look at the raven, who was staying at the door. Sasuke smirked – that crooked, seductive thing that seemed to draw the blonde in. "Bring your roommates next time, yeah? I wanna meet these _friends _of yours."

Naruto gave him a taunting grin.

"We'll see," he replied. Without another word, he turned and left, his entire body on fire and his lips tingling.

-- -- -- -- --

_The door opened and quietly shut, leaving the room in total darkness. _

_Silently, a spark appeared, and a candle was set alight. Slowly, the candle lit others – others of black, red, blue, green and purple – and the light spread along a section of the far wall of the room, illuminating a small mirror set on a medium-sized cabinet. _

_In front of that mirror were two large wooden bowls, one filled with a dark, thick red. The other was empty, save for a small pile of short, dark gray strands of hair at the very bottom. _

_The being that had intruded upon this dark place spoke quietly, to the large tapestry hanging above the mirror. _

"_The trap is in place…" the newcomer breathed. It raised a hand, and steel glinted in the light as a blade rose with the appendage. "Soon, it will all end…"_

_Calmly, the other brought the knife to its skin, and slid it across, making a perfectly straight line on its arm. Silently, it watched as hot red copper swelled up into the dark air, and the being calmly placed the cut over the bowl with the short hairs, allowing the blood to drip into the pile, soaking it. _

"_I will avenge you…"_

_Quickly, the being shifted its arm, positioning the cut over one of the black candles. _

"_I will smite for you…"_

_One drop of blood fell into the small flame, and instead of extinguishing it, the drop seemed to fuel the flickering light, making it burst in a brilliant shower of sparks as it leaped up, licking at the wound and seemingly drinking up the blood that spilled over, growing in size. _

"_I will kill for you…" _

_As the wax melted, it changed color, turning into a brilliant electric blue that glowed with an internal light while the candle itself remained black. _

"_But most of all…" _

_When a good amount of the blue wax had pooled, the being raised its unharmed hand, taking the black candle and lifting it up, throwing it into the bowl with the hairs. _

"_I will __**die**__ for you!" _

_A brilliant bloom of pure white smoke with its very heart tinged with red erupted from the bowl in a mushroom cloud, spreading throughout the room and throwing everything in a misty fog. The candles leapt with more energy as the mist spread, the flames changing colors and shapes in rapid kaleidoscopes. _

_The being shuddered, and its hands latched onto the corners of the small cabinet and leaning into it for support, its entire body shaking as the tapestry over its head began to glow a powerful, sickening red. _

_The creature's breath came in harsh gasps, its throat ragged with the strange power it had released, not a single reaction unfamiliar to it as it stared into the bowl full of red, which had begun to shift and ripple and bubble in response to the energy around it. _

"_Give me the ability…" it gasped as its teeth lengthened and sharpened to something deadly, looking up with eyes that flashed red to the glowing tapestry, staring at the image sown into the threads. Its nails lengthened, and when it tightened its grip on the cabinet, the sound of crunching wood fell upon dull ears. "Give me the strength…" _

_The very sun outside seemed to change color to match the creature's eyes as it rose, blood red with the coming dawn. But the being was unaware of it, for the room had no windows. _

"_Give me the power…" its eyes dilated with a new flood of energy, and it leaned more fully over the bowl full of dark red, gasping and shuddering and grunting with the strain of holding back the flood. It raised its head again and nearly howled to the tapestry. __**"OF THE DARKNESS!"**_

_Black tendrils of smoke erupted from the tapestry's heart, reaching down and wrapping around the creature's limbs and torso, actually lifting the being off the ground with its strength. _

_The smoke spread, and the creature threw its head back in ecstasy as it was swallowed in darkness, little tendrils of lightning striking its skin in thousands of places, making its entire body tingle deliciously with electric charge. It cried out in pleasure, but its voice quickly degenerated into something raw and powerful – something animalistic. _

_It roared. _

"_**VENGEANCE!" **_

_The door opened. _

"_Beloved." _

_That single word was enough to draw the creature back to earth, and its eyes lost their raw gleam as the black smoke gently set it back down, withdrawing without a breath of hesitation back into the tapestry, save for the soft caress of the creature's face before departing. The being's entire body shook with the strain of withholding the new power. _

_But its eyes didn't leave the newcomer's. _

"_So you came…" it breathed, its voice still rough – husky and growling. Sharpened teeth glinted in the light from the door – the candles had simultaneously blown out as soon as the smoke had vanished. Despite these changes, the newcomer opened the door wider, wanting to step into the room but forbidden to. This was the first creature's domain, and the other dare not intrude. _

"_Of course," came the soft reply. "When have I failed to do so?" The newcomer motioned to the first. "Come, beloved. There's much to do in this new day. There is a reason you summoned the power, and you will not accomplish it staying in here all day." _

_The first nodded. _

"_True. Very well." It went forward, and as soon as it stepped outside the boundaries of the enclosed, dark room, the door closed and it was swept up into warm arms. _

"_Stay with me…" the newcomer breathed into the other's ear. "Stay with me… forever." _

_The first closed its eyes. _

"_Yes. Always." _

_But the looming clash of powers could not leave its mind. _

_**I will have vengeance, for you…**_

_**Beloved.**_

**End Night Four: Clash**

**Fuck I love this story. –marries story- Fuck, I love ALL my stories. –turns it into a harem- XD**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I did. Sasuke is a smexy beast. XD**

**And one of my very, very, VERY good friends is coming up to visit me Saturday, so I'm quivering with excitement for her! She'll be my first friend to visit me since I moved away, and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading you guys, and please nominate me and my stories if you think I and they deserve to be nominated!**

**And review, if that strikes your fancy. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Day Four: Threat

**Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. Hello, hello, hello. **

**How are you guys? Good? Good. That's good. :3**

**So, yeah. Life. And Life. And Gaia. And Life again. And double-life. And… yeah, SO not about to explain everything, lol.**

**But yeah, sorry you always have to wait so long. Thank you so much for keeping tabs on my stories, even though you know that I probably won't update for a very, VERY long time.**

**But I do try. I'm sorry. **

**I hope life for all of you is impeccable. :)**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day Four: Threat**

"What's got you all smiley, Naruto?" Neji asked dryly, seeing Naruto play a game on the computer with a grin fit to split open the blonde's skull.

Naruto chuckled.

"What, besides the fact I'm winning?" He asked, laughing slightly. "Nothing really, heh."

"Oh please," Shikamaru replied wryly from where he sat at the dining room table across from him, reading some paper or another he was writing for the magazine he worked for. "Whatever. You suck at that game."

Naruto gave the shirker a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, Shika?" He quipped. "Then explain why I'm about to beat your top score-!"

Then an exploding sound came from the computer, and Naruto looked at it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOOOOOOSE!!! NO FAAAAAAAIR!"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"I still stand tall," he muttered, now reading the newspaper. Naruto scowled, leaping up and beginning to pace angrily back and forth.

"Goddammit Shika!" He ranted and raved. "You've had that fucking high score for THREE FUCKING YEARS NOW! When are you going to let me beat it?!"

"When are you going to get the BRAINS to beat it?" The other replied sleepily, not looking up from his paper. Before Naruto could properly explode, a beeping sound came from the laptop. Blinking, Naruto looked at the screen again.

"Hey guys," he called to his roommates. "Looks like we got an invite to a chat room. It says it's important."

Blinking, both Neji and Shikamaru set down whatever they were reading and got up, moving to the computer. Silently, Shikamaru took the seat Naruto had been previously occupying while the other two looked on over his shoulder. Silently, Shikamaru accepted the Chat Invite.

_**CHAT ROOM V136six6700 has opened**_

_**VampyLace1: **_**Heya. You're the online spokesman for the Demon-Vixen clan, are you not?**

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. So this guy was polite, for sure. But why?

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Che. Maybe. What's it to ya?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Nothing really. Just, you know. Curious. They say you've got information about the massacre that happened a couple of days back.**

The three were instantly tense.

_Is someone spreading lies?_

But Shikamaru kept his cool.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Sorry, but I know about as much as the average kindred. I don't know anything about it. I can only guess.**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Okay then. What's your GUESS?**

Shikamaru scowled.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Someone powerful.**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Heh. That's it?**

_**SleepySucker420: **_**What? You were expecting something more?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Hm, maybe. **

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Well, sorry I couldn't be of service.**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Hm… well, maybe you can.**

The three vampires were instantly on alert – but it was hard to judge the situation when there was no scent, no heartbeat – no face to pair the words with.

_Shit…_

_**SleepySucker420: **_**What the hell do you mean?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Awe, now now… don't be so jumpy… I have no ulterior motives.**

"'No ulterior motives' my ass," Naruto muttered venomously as Shikamaru thought of a response. Neji remained silent, merely observing, judging.

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Before I tell you ANYTHING, how about you tell me who YOU are?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Heh, hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger.**

_**SleepySucker420: **_**All right, MESSENGER. Who are you messaging FOR?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Oh, no one special… just another clan that's rather concerned about the safety of our kind. If something managed to wipe so many out, then of course it's going to be a threat to others, and of COURSE it's going to strike again. **

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Neji's lips pursed.

_**VampyLace1: **_**Don't you think?**

Naruto was sure that the person on the other side of the chat room was _laughing _at them.

_Bitch…_

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Okay, sure, whatever. But what does this have to do with me?**

_**VampyLace1: **_**Simple. You're going to meet with my leader and YOU'RE going to find out what did it, and STOP it. **

All three men swallowed.

_**VampyLace1: **_**Oh, and I don't mean just YOU, Weedman. I mean you AND those two cuties that're lingering over your shoulder like shadows. Do you let them into EVERYTHING you do?**

Naruto and Neji instantly whirled to look at the window behind them, surprise and fear filling their hearts. They were being watched the entire time?!

_Awe, man! _Naruto grumbled as Neji scanned the area with his special skill. _That means they saw me lose the game! Goddammit!_

"You guys, calm down!" Shikamaru called to them. "They sent something else!"

Neji went over to Shikamaru as Naruto yanked the curtains closed, feeling a little unnerved, before the blonde went back to the shirker again as well.

Silently, they looked at the chat room window.

_**VampyLace1: **_**And if you don't, things are going to get ugly, VERY fast.**

_**VampyLace1: **_**See you in two days. I'll be keeping in touch.**

_**VampyLace1 has left the chat room.**_

**End Day Four: Threat**

**NOTES: **

**Naruto's so incredibly funny. I luff him, heh. :)**

**So, yeah, thank you all so much for being patient. I know it's probably hard for all of you, but I hope these few updates will make you happy.**

**At least until you finish reading all of them. xD**

**Love you guys!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	10. Night Five: Alcohol

**LOL EVERYONE.**

**THIS IS SUCH A FUNNY CHAPTER.**

**READ. xD**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night Five: Alcohol**

When Naruto headed out for the fourth night in a row, Neji had had enough.

"Don't you wonder where he's going, Shikamaru?" He demanded. "This isn't normal at all!"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'd tell you it's too troublesome, but I know you'd smack me for it," he stated, making Neji glare at him. "However, I know where you're getting at." He raised his head and smirked at the other vampire. "You _bet_ I wonder. Let's follow 'im."

Silent like shadows, they fled the house and raced after the blonde.

Naruto – who was completely unmindful of the two following him – headed with a bounce in his step towards the club, looking forward to feeling those lips on his again, to feeling that tongue on his skin.

He arrived at the club and ventured inside, immediately heading to the back of the large room where a bouncer stood at the base of the stairs.

The large man raised an eyebrow at his arrival.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked. The blonde nodded, and the man shifted to clear the path. "Go right ahead."

With a grin on his face, the vampire raced upwards.

Naruto found the room easily enough – Sasuke's smell (along with a few others) drenched the door at the very back of the soft-lighted hallway, seeping through the cracks and enticing the blonde's nose, making shivers crawl across his skin.

He could hear laughter and loud music playing on the other side, and – without a moment's hesitation – knocked.

Sasuke's voice was loud and laughing.

"_Suigetsu, you dick! Get off me!" _

More laughter ensued, and the door opened.

Sasuke was the one that had opened the door, his hair pulled into a loose braid and his bangs falling shaggily into his eyes. He wore a baby blue muscle shirt with tight dark-colored blue jeans, multiple chains hanging down. Earrings pierced his eyes in seven places each, and a black choker with the trinity symbol and a necklace with a barbed-wire cross decorated his pale throat. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were stained pink with laughter.

"Hey Naruto!" He greeted cheerfully. "You're here earlier than I expected! Nothing to do at home, huh?"

Naruto smiled – the entire aura of freedom radiating from the room beyond was contagious.

"Not really," he replied happily. "My roommates are total dorks – one's a book-nerd and the other's a computer geek!"

Sasuke smiled, looking over Naruto's shoulder curiously.

"So I'm guessing the absolutely gorgeous one is the book-nerd and the super-cute one is the computer geek, right?"

Naruto nearly gave himself whiplash spinning around to stare down the deserted hallway.

"_**NEJI! SHIKAMARU!"**_ He roared. _**"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! **__**SHIKA**__**!" **_

An annoyed grunt was heard from around the corner of the hallway.

"Awe, c'mon – why do you always think it's MY idea?" The shirker complained.

"Well, it kinda was, Shika." Neji's voice was heard.

"You put me up to it Neji!"

"You could've said 'no'!"

"_**NEJI!" **_Naruto roared again, making Sasuke giggle. _**"SHIKA!" **_

Two heads appeared from around the corner, Neji's above Shikamaru's.

"Sorry Naruto," Neji called. "This is the fourth night in a row – we were curious!"

"Well, HE was," Shikamaru corrected, pointing a thumb at the other. Neji shot the shirker a glare.

"Shut up Shika – you were too!"

"_**BOTH OF YOU GET LOST!" **_Naruto bellowed murderously. Sasuke laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, nonsense! I wanted to meet your roommates, and this is the perfect opportunity!" He called down the hall. "Neji-kun! Shikamaru-san! You can come and join the fun if you want!"

The two went the rest of way into the hall.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smiled brightly.

"Of course! No sense in letting your roommate have all the fun! Come on over!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you tipsy?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a sly smile.

"Maybe," he cooed quietly as the other two headed over. "If I am, then I'm not responsible for my actions."

Those very words sent chills down Naruto's spine.

The three vampires were welcomed warmly into the room.

"Make yourself at home," Sasuke stated, walking into the center of the room where the rest of the band lounged on couches and in armchairs around a coffee table studded with glasses. "These are my band mates – Temari, Suigetsu, Gaara, and Juugo. This is our accountant, Kankuro, and our favorite female public-relations officer, Karin." He pointed to each, and they all nodded in turn. "Our manager is out having a beer with a friend, so that's it for now."

"And who are you?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke," he replied. "I'm the lead singer of the band."

"Sasuke?" Neji repeated. He looked to Naruto. "So this is the kid who you said killed that one guy?"

"WHAT?" The band chorused in unison, turning to Sasuke, who's eyes widened as he looked around, shrinking slightly into himself. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE _AGAIN?_"

"It wasn't my fault!" Sasuke cried, huddling against the walls of the fireplace. "He was trying to commit unwanted sexual acts upon my _person_!"

"Since when are any sexual acts upon your person _unwanted_?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke took the nearest object in hand and pretended to throw it at his other singer.

"_JUST _because I have more attention than I can handle and _YOU _haven't been laid in over three _MONTHS_ –"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! Don't _TELL _everyone that!" Suigetsu howled miserably.

"We already knew that anyway," Temari commented.

"Yeah. You running naked through the hotel suite at five o'clock in the morning and shouting 'I got laid, I got laid' every time kinda gives it away," Kankuro added blankly. Suigetsu glowered.

"Shut up, you two."

A fist crashed into his head.

"_LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" _Sasuke roared as the crown of Suigetsu's head collided with the edge of the coffee table.

Naruto and the other two watched this with twitching upper lips and eyelids as Sasuke and Suigetsu continued to bicker.

"Ah man, is this group for real?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto didn't reply.

_Awe man, Sasuke BETTER be tipsy, dammit!_

"Is this group of teenagers REALLY the most popular band of the decade?" Neji asked the air. "They don't fit the bill at all."

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIGNITY AT _ALL _SUIGETSU–!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF, MR. FLIRT-WITH-EVERY-DICK-HE-SEES–?"

"We often don't," Temari replied smoothly, running her gaze up and down Neji's lithe figure with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She patted the empty seat next to her. "Won't you sit down?"

"Yeah, take a seat!" Kankuro replied heartily. "We're all friends here!"

Sasuke and Suigetsu glared at each other simultaneously.

"NO WE AREN'T!" They both bit out, neither shifting his gaze.

"Don't mind them," Gaara replied to Neji's raised eyebrow as he took a seat between the redhead and Temari. "They're always like that."

Neji didn't look at him, still eying the bickering duo in disbelief.

"…I can tell."

"DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN! I DIDN'T _KNOW _YOUR SHIRT WAS FLAMMABLE–!"

"YOU DID _FUCKING __**TOO**_, YOU ASSHOLE–!"

"So all three of you are vampires, huh?" Kankuro asked as Shikamaru took a seat on the other end of the couch, next to Karin and Naruto perched on the opposite couch's armrest, on Temari's left side.

"Sasuke told you?" Naruto asked. Neji and Shikamaru glared at him.

"You told SASUKE?!" They demanded. Suigetsu and said raven paused as Sasuke looked around.

"I heard my name, what?" He asked the room. Suigetsu glared at him.

"You ALWAYS hear your name."

Sasuke spun back to face him.

"Damn right I do! When the guy is SCREAMING it while–"

"Okay you two pups, settle down," Temari interrupted smoothly, making the other two look at her. "We have guests – can we act reasonably civilized for a decent amount of time please?"

Shooting each other a final glare, the two turned away from each other, Suigetsu wiggling in between Shikamaru and Karin and the other settling down comfortably on Temari's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. As Temari shifted to make herself more comfortable, Sasuke glanced Suigetsu's way to see the other glaring at him. He returned it.

"Baby fish!" He snapped.

"Fucking Tupperware!"

Naruto blinked.

"Tupperware?" He asked, looking at Sasuke and Suigetsu in turn. "Why 'Tupperware'?"

Suigetsu grinned.

"Because every time he has sex, slutty Sasuke holds EVERY single di–"

Sasuke grabbed the empty tequila bottle on the table and threw it at his other singer, making the other yelp and duck as the glass flew right into the space where his head used to be, crashing into the wall and shattering.

"JUST BECAUSE I MAKE A BETTER BOTTOM THAN_ YOU _MAKE A TOP DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN–!"

"Oh God, here they go again," Karin sighed, shaking her head as the two stood up and began to bellow at each other from across the coffee table.

"FACE IT SASUKE! YOU BOTTOM ALL THE _FUCKING _TIME–!"

"AND I'M _DAMN _PROUD OF IT! MAYBE IF YOU JUST BENT OVER AND _TOOK _IT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU'D ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO _GET _LAID MORE THAN TWICE A YEAR–!"

"WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND DIED?"

"WHAT _HASN'T _CRAWLED UP _YOURS_?"

Karin looked to Shikamaru.

"So what's it like to be a vampire?" She asked. Shikamaru yawned.

"…Eventful, I suppose," he replied. Karin blinked and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I'll bet! You get hunted a lot?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Not as much as a few hundred years ago. But there are still hunters around. It's so troublesome."

"I can imagine," Kankuro stated. "But we're cool with vampires – so long as they don't try to spread their teeth to us. We're happy being humans."

Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about that – we're friendly. We may bite, but we don't make anyone Turn. Takes too much energy."

Kankuro laughed.

"Oh man, you're awesome! I like you already!" He laughed, reaching out behind Karin to clap Shikamaru on the shoulder. "You can come hang ANY time!"

"Thanks… Kankuro, was it?" Shikamaru replied. "We're not always treated with such hospitality."

"I know, I know. But vampires who don't threaten humans with Turning _should _be treated well. We've had run-ins with REALLY vicious vampires before – not fun. Ask Sasuke. He's gotten attacked more than once."

"What, Kankuro?" Said raven asked from Temari's lap. "I heard my name."

"You ALWAYS hear your name!" Suigetsu snarled, making Sasuke glare at him again. Exchanging glances with Neji, Temari tightened her hold on the raven just in case.

"Damn right, you penniless whore!" Sasuke snapped, shifting his gaze back to Kankuro as Suigetsu comically winced as if struck. "What did you say, Skank – I mean, Kank?"

Kankuro glared at him at the nickname, making Sasuke grin in laughter, before replying.

"Talking about vampires. How many run-ins have you had with them?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, a grin on his face as he shifted to sit back-to-chest with Temari, looking at Kankuro.

"I really like my chair," he commented before attempting to seriously reply to Kankuro's response, making Temari glare at the back of his head and squeeze his torso a bit harder than necessary. He winced, but then he grinned and added, "It's pooshy."

Then he laughed and truly answered Kankuro.

"Ah man, Kanky-panks, don't get me started on my vamp tales," he stated, making Kankuro make like he was throwing his empty glass at the raven. Smirking, Sasuke continued. "Just… a never-ending wave of horny blood-suckin' bastards, I tell you. It's impossible to walk down a lonely alleyway, in the middle of a moonless night, and NOT get jumped. I tell ya, it's like, a zoo out there! I mean, this city – WHOO – they REALLY need to step up the security because, GodDAMN, some of these idiots are really fucked up!" Nearly everyone was at least chuckling by this time. "So, there was this one time I was just walking alone, half-naked, horny, drunk off my ass, singing at the top of my lungs, and – you know – just minding my own business when suddenly this GORGEOUS man with a hood over his head sweeps down in front of me and says," Sasuke pulled a face, trying to imitate a very masculine face and voice while the others burst into laughter. "Hey. Kid. Whaddya think you're doing 'ere so late at night?" He dropped the act and continued to speak. "And then I sang," he leaped off Temari, raising a hand and bellowing, "ALL YOU NEED IS LOOOOOOOVE!"

Everybody burst into laughter – even Neji and Shikamaru were chuckling where they sat.

"My God you really ARE wasted!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping. Sasuke laughed as well.

"And lemme tell ya – THAT got him running away SO _fast_," he chuckled. "Like, you could see the little dust cloud where he bolted – he was THAT FAST." Then he walked over to Naruto – who was chugging on a beer – and yanked the man off the couch, reaching up and taking hold of the other's face. "Now that you and your friends are here, the party can really start!" Then his voice grew husky, his lips drifted near the blonde's. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at it while Neji's eyes narrowed. "Whaddya say we get you three drunk off your asses and molest you until daybreak?"

Naruto chuckled thickly – some out of nervousness, most out of excitement. He couldn't wait to feel that body in his arms again.

"Now, I don't think it's just going to be MOLESTING," he replied as Temari and Karin moved to distract the two other men, engrossing them with conversation and swaying breasts. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as his lips graced the other's. "Don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes were already full of lust, but then he chuckled, pulling Naruto towards the group again.

"Let's get you drunk first," he replied, pushing a drink into Naruto's hands. "And THEN we'll see."

Laughing, Naruto complied, being pulled into the ranks of hot bodies and moving alcohol.

Sasuke smirked.

_It's just a matter of time, my love…_

**End Night Five: Alcohol**

**I think Sasuke makes an AMAZING drunk. **

**Or is he really drunk? I have no idea… =o**

**LAWL. I guess you'll have to decide that for yourself. For me, yes, he is. :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	11. Day Five: Vague

**OHEMGEE AN UPDATE!!!**

**Well, keeping things short, I'm on a road trip, and I rarely get internet, so that gives me time to update everything! :D**

**I hope you like this, you guys!**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day Five: Vague**

_Moans filled the dark room, hands running frantically over bodies, fingers eagerly touching skin. _

_A mouth pulled away from a throat with a loud popping sound, and the body beneath whimpered at the loss of contact, hands moving into a waistband, begging for it. _

_Lips connected hotly as clothes were stripped away, torn in their haste._

"_Naruto…" the body beneath whined as a tongue traced lines upon flawless skin. "Oh God – Naruto!"_

_The voice sounded strange, but the blonde didn't think of it. He knew who it was, who this long hair belonged to. He knew the only person he would do anything with was beneath him-_

"_Oh God!"_

_Pants were ripped off, skin exposed only to be covered by merciless teeth, lips and tongue. _

_Another whimper._

"_Ah!"_

_Skin ceased to be an obstacle – any pain that was there, Naruto didn't know he caused it, didn't care he caused it. _

_The body beneath him shuddered violently, arching upwards._

"_Oh! Ah! Ah…"_

_He began to move, violently – uncaring about what the other beneath him did. But the other with silken strands didn't seem to mind. By the way he was moving, he was begging for it. _

_Naruto grunted. He never remembered feeling this good in his life._

_And only one person could've let that happen – must've let that happen as sparks appeared behind Naruto's eyes._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Then everything went black._

------

Naruto awoke with a start, looking around.

It was daytime, and he was in his own bed, nothing but boxers on.

_The hell? _

Slowly, he moved to get up, but stopped, holding his head. God he had a headache.

"The fuck…?"

Somehow, he managed to stumble out of his room, trip and fall down the stairs, pick himself up, and tumble none-too-gracefully into the kitchen.

"My my, don't you handle hangovers gracefully? Good morning to you too,

Sunshine."

Naruto sat down heavily at the table next to Shikamaru, who was reading the morning paper, a cup of coffee in his hands. The blonde held his head in his hands.

"Ugh…" he grunted. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing really," Shikamaru replied as Neji entered the room, two cups of coffee in his hands as he slid one to Naruto and sat down, not saying anything. His long hair looked a little disheveled, his clothes a little off. The Hyuuga seemed like he had been through hell last night, but Naruto didn't notice it as Shikamaru continued. "You got drunk, passed out, and we brought you home. That was it."

Naruto blinked as he drank the coffee, unmindful of the temperature or the bitterness.

"That's it?" He asked. He looked between Neji and Shikamaru. "You guys didn't?"

"I did," Shikamaru replied. "A little – enough to get tipsy. I ended up crashing on the couch. Neji didn't drink at all though." Naruto looked over at the brunette, who was entirely focused on his coffee and had yet to say a word. "You know how he's a total straight edge."

Naruto blinked, completely in shock.

"So nothing happened?!" He demanded, hurting his own head. "Nothing sexual at all?!"

Shikamaru shook his head, sipped his coffee, read his paper.

"Nope."

Naruto refused to believe it.

"So me fucking Sasuke – that really WAS just a dream and didn't really happen?!"

Neji – without a word – stood up and left the kitchen, going to the door.

"I'm going out," he stated simply as he pulled on his trench coat, yanked the hood over his head, and left, all but slamming the door behind him.

Naruto blinked again – this time dumbly. He looked over to Shikamaru for explanation, but all he got was a shrug.

"What'd I do…?" Then he huffed, shaking his head. "Whatever!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms. "If the bastard wants to act like a prick, let 'im! I don't care!" Slowly, he got up, holding his head and stumbling to the cabinet. "Now to find some medicine for this God-awful headache…"

Shikamaru sighed, reading his paper.

"I don't know, Naruto," he breathed simply. "I just don't know."

But he did.

**End Day Five: Vague**

**Interesting, no?**

**Oo-la-la…**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	12. Night Six: Slut

**Lol, this chapter makes me laugh.**

**It's probably just the name of it, that's why.**

**It's so… blunt. So… out there. **

**Lol, let it all hang out! xD**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT~3**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Night Six: Slut**

"Oh."

Neji turned.

"It's you."

He scowled.

"Oh," he all but sneered. "It's _you_."

The other pouted as he neared.

"Now now, there's no need for such cruel words."

"What the hell did you put in Naruto's drink last night?!" Neji snapped impatiently. The other scowled, the cute act sliding away.

"I didn't put anything in his drink you dunce – it was _alcohol_. People act that way when they're drunk."

"Not like that!" Neji insisted. "I have seen Naruto drunk – that was something completely different!"

"THAT was Naruto drunk off his ass, my dear adorable book worm," the other corrected, an amused smirk on his face. He poked Neji lightly at the center of his chest. "Hmm… why are you so touchy today, doll? Did something happen last night after the three amigos left? Heheh…"

Neji slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. "You're up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is, _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke giggled, raised a hand.

He slid a hand across Neji's jaw line, got closer, leaned forward so that their lips were nearly touching.

"Are you sure it's not just jealousy, _Neji_?" He purred, making the Hyuuga's eyes widen. Shaking himself, he jerked away from the younger boy, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Absurd!" He snapped. "What have I to be jealous of?!"

"That Naruto's eyes are on _MY _groin and not yours," Sasuke replied cheerfully, with a sweet smile. Neji rolled his eyes.

"That's a ridiculous idea," he stated, turning away.

"But you can't deny it."

Neji paused, fighting down a snarl.

He turned back to face Sasuke, to deny every fucking thing the other had just claimed-

Lips were on his own, Neji found himself being shoved against a wall, a hand at his face, in his pants.

He stiffened with the contact, fighting back an instinctive moan as that talented mouth moved from his lips to his neck, biting and suckling and nibbling at the skin.

"You're so cute, Neji," Sasuke breathed as he kissed the other's skin, his hand busy beneath the other's waistline. "So, so cute."

Neji grunted, fighting against the feelings and the urge to arch into Sasuke – to beg for more. He was above such things, such things were beneath him-

But then Sasuke was opening his shirt and raking his nails down Neji's abs and oh God it felt so good like electric scorches like lines of fire-

The Hyuuga found himself completely oblivious to everything except that hand and those nails and those lips.

Sasuke giggled.

"So, so cute," he repeated lovingly, nipping at the Hyuuga's jaw line. "It's okay – you can call me Naruto, and I can call you by my boyfriend's name. It'll be like role-playing, heheh."

Neji heard this with muted ears, swallowing thickly as the feeling intensified – he swallowed again, grunted-

And white shards burst from behind his eyelids.

Suddenly his entire body felt like gelatin as he slumped against the wall, feeling boneless as Sasuke stepped away from him and admired his work, smirking in satisfaction.

"Such a cute face…" he commented, gazing at Neji. Slowly, Neji regained his head and raised his chin to look up at the other, wondering if what just happened really was what just happened. "I bet you'd be amazing in bed. The quiet ones usually are. Like silent viciousness – a beautiful butterfly with the most poisonous of bloods. Heheh…"

"Fuck you!" Neji spat breathlessly, not yet entirely control of his body yet. Sasuke smirked, raised his hand, and licked a finger, his gaze never wavering from Neji's.

"Neji."

Sasuke's arms were around his neck, a leg raised to half-straddle Neji's hips, curling around his back as a suggestive mouth nibbled at his chin. Half-lidded eyes stared up at him while another lean, lithe body pressed close.

"Fuck me. I know you want to."

Neji had to fight back a snarl. Fuck – it really DID happen.

"Get away from me!" He pushed Sasuke away, sending the other stumbling backwards into the opposite wall. "How dare you?! You fucking slut!"

Sasuke chuckled, straightened.

"Maybe that's true…" he breathed, standing at his full height. Neji took some grim, immature satisfaction in the fact that he was still taller than the other. The raven's eyes glinted with mirth as he walked over to Neji, who stiffened, ready – for the most part – for a fight. Sasuke raised a hand. "But I'm the slut your dear Naruto wants. Remember that."

Still staring into Neji's face, Sasuke wiped his hand on Neji's coat, and walked leisurely out of the alleyway as if nothing had happened, pulling his hood up over his head as he walked away, vanishing into the streets.

Neji watched him go, looked at his coat, cursed. Now that was just insult to injury.

"Fuck…" he breathed, swallowing. He looked up to where he had last seen Sasuke. "Naruto…"

**Night Six: Slut**

**I guess I only have to say one thing.**

**Some of you were right. Some of you were wrong.**

**Heheh. :3**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	13. Day Seven: Crazies

**So school has started. Yay. **

**Next chapter that I have already typed up. Hope you like it. 3**

**Wars of the Dark**

**Day Six: Crazies**

"It's a bad idea, Naruto."

_**SleepySucker420: **_**So who the hell are you, anyway?**

The blonde rolled his eyes from where he lounged at the coffee table.

"And why is that?"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Heh. One more day. I trust you've had a lovely first day? :3**

Neji glared at him.

"I'm telling you that Sasuke is just going to use you! He has a boyfriend – you mean nothing to him! You'll be just a fuck!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**You didn't answer my question.**

"And?!" Naruto spat, snarling at him. "So what if I'll be just a fuck? Ever thought that that's what I WANT right now?!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Like I told you, a messenger.**

"And what about tomorrow, Naruto?" Neji demanded. "What about tomorrow, when you wake up and suddenly realize you're in love with him? What then?!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Don't you DARE be smart-alec with me. Answer my question.**

"Oh, like fuck THAT'S going to happen!" Naruto snapped. "When did I ever wake up and just DECIDE that I was in love with someone?! Neji, what is your problem?!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Oh, you are NO fun. XP**

"YOU are my problem!" Neji exclaimed. "You're always rushing into things, regardless of what might happen! You're always thinking about you want, no matter what it takes to get it-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**But I can't tell you that anyway. :P**

"And THAT'S why I'm the most powerful kindred in the Demon-Vixen clan, and you're not!" Naruto roared, slamming his hand onto the table and leaping up into a stand as well, bent down with both hands on the table. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**And why is THAT?**

"It's not worth it, Naruto!" Neji pushed, undeterred. "The risks are not worth the gain! Is your heart really worth just a fuck?!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Haven't been ordered to tell you yet. Oh, btw though – this isn't my main account. This is just a side one. I can tell you that. :D**

"MY HEART IS NOT INVOLVED IN THIS!" Naruto bellowed, losing patience. "IT IS JUST A FUCK! THAT'S IT! I JUST WANT SASUKE AS A FUCK-BUDDY! WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT?!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Lemme guess – because your main account would give you away immediately. **

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THAT _SLUT _OF A FUCK-BUDDY IS GOING TO BECOME MORE THAN JUST A FUCK-BUDDY!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Bingo, Weedman.**

"DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL SASUKE A SLUT-!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Don't call me that.**

"Why?! Because he's NOT?! I'll call him whatever the fuck I want to, Naruto-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Heh, why? It's funny. :P**

"No! He's not! He is NOT a slut-!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Is NOT. **

"See?! See what I mean?! You're saying someone's not a slut when it's so _obvious_ that he IS! He has a boyfriend, he wants to sleep with you, and he's probably sleeping with ALL of his band mates – you're in DENIAL! Face it! Your wannabe fuck-buddy is a _SLUT_-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Awe, c'mon Weedman – don't hate me. It's just a little joke. I bet you'd love me in real life. :)**

"HE IS _NOT_, NEJI-!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**Yeah, sure. I don't exactly 'love' people who threaten my life and spy on my house.**

"YOU'RE IN DENIAL NARUTO-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Well, how else were we supposed to know you were the real deal? You know how many people try to act like they're the Demon-Vixen clan. There are alotta fakes out there. You should really see to their punishment. Try bringing it up with the Dark Brethren later.**

"AND SOMETHING'S JUST STUCK UP YOUR ASS, NEJI-!"

_**SleepySucker420: **_**I'm not about to bring up ANYTHING with the Dark Brethren. **

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT YOU RIDICULOUS NEANDERTHAL-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Besides, you're cute.**

"I AM NOT A RIDICULOUS- N-N-WHATEVER YOU JUST CALLED ME-!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**And I'd totally fuck you. 3**

"NARU-!"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

Shikamaru, livid, leaped out of his chair and slammed both of his hands down on the table on either side of his computer, making both Neji and Naruto simultaneously jump.

"God Shikamaru, what's the big deal?" Naruto complained, holding his ears. "You're so loud!"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Or, if one-on-one scares you, I'd be down for a foursome. I'm dying to know how that brunette of yours screams. :)**

Neji shot Naruto a look as Shikamaru continued to stare down at his computer, eyes wide.

_**VampyLace1: **_**And the blonde is just too damn feisty. Tell me, is he REALLY the leader of the Demon-Vixen clan? Hard to believe such a dumb idiot has that kind of power.**

"Neji, Naruto, I'm warning you right now," Shikamaru deadpanned, still staring at the screen.

_**VampyLace1: **_**I bet we could knock him down to his knees, make him beg, make him scream. It'll be easy. It'd be really sexy you know, watching him bleed when the handcuffs dig into his skin and the whip bites into his back. The speed-healing should just make it all the funner, heheh. And we have stone walls, so the screams will rebound nicely.**

"We're dealing with a bunch of crazies."

_**VampyLace1: **_**Or, you know, we could just tear you apart limb from limb. Either way.**

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

_**VampyLace1: **_**We'll have fun.**

"Naruto…"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Well, you think about it. For the time being, I'll say good day. Or would it be goodnight? Heheh.**

"What, Shika?"

_**VampyLace1: **_**Sleep well, and use protection! 3**

"Naruto, you better start acting a lot more serious."

_Because things are about to get REALLY rough._

_**VampyLace1 has signed out. **_

**End Day Six: Crazies**

**Yepp, next chapter.**

**Still haven't figured out who VampyLace is supposed to be, lol. **

**Oh well. It'll be someone. :D **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review? Please? :3**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
